The Roommate
by TheCoolestGirlwrites
Summary: When Kurt and Rachel's landlord raises the rent Rachel takes it upon herself to find them a new roommate. Enter Blaine Anderson; he's cocky, crude and incredibly hot. Will his new bad boy roommate be Kurt's worse nightmare or his dream come true? Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

I have been posting my stories on Scarves & Coffee for quite a while but I have decided to expand to here as well. I decided to start with this one first as it was my most popular story on that site. It's completely finished so I'm probably going to post a chapter a day (but some days I might post more depending on my mood and the amount of reviews I get.)

* * *

><p>"You did what?" I asked my roommate Rachel as calmly as I could.<p>

"I found us another roommate." She repeated more slowly this time.

"Why would you do that Rachel?"

"We need help with the rent Kurt."

"I know but asking a total stranger to move in with us? I haven't even met this guy!"

"He's charming."

"Charming? He's charming? You know who else is charming Rachel?"

She shook her head.

"Serial killers Rachel!" I shrieked.

"He's not a serial killer. I asked."

"You….I….god Rachel I can't believe you did this!"

"He's not a total stranger he and his band perform at the restaurant all the time!"

"His band?"

"Yeah, the Warblers."

"That boy band cover band?"

She nodded.

"Oh God! So he's a serial killer and a douche!"

"Kurt! Be nice, he is in the other room."

"He's here!?"

"Well yeah, he agreed to move in right away."

"Please tell me that he at least has a proper job." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah, he's the bartender at Scandals."

"That seedy dive bar downtown?"

"Yes."

"You'd better hope he kills you first or I am so going to haunt you!"

"Calm down princess I'm not going to murder anyone, scout's honor." He said entering the kitchen. "Oh, you're a guy."

I glared at him, hoping his head would explode.

"Yes I'm a guy, are you? Sorry I can't tell with all that eyeliner."

"You're feisty. I like it."

"Fantastic. My life is now complete." I said sarcastically.

He winked at me, the fucker winked at me. I'm pretty sure he got the sarcasm but decided to screw with me by winking at me.

"You'd better not be bringing random girls here every night." I said pointing at him.

"Don't worry pussy isn't my thing. I'm a cock man."

I blinked.

"You know having a cock in my ass, putting my cock in the ass of a hot guy. Oh! Or being in the middle of a Blaine sandwich, so my cock is in a guy's ass while another guy's cock is in mine. That's a lot of fun. Although sometimes I like to have two cocks in my ass at once, have you ever tried that princess?"

"You are disgusting." I told him plainly.

"Oh come on princess, get that stick out of your ass and replace it with a cock. It's a lot more fun I assure you."

"Rachel!"

"Oh he's just teasing you Kurt."

"You have a fucked up idea of charming, you know that?" I told her storming out of the room.

"I want him out Rachel." I told her when she followed me to my room.

"The thing is we signed a tenant agreement, I can't legally kick him out."

"How could you do this without asking me?"

"I'm sorry Kurt but we needed to find someone fast. The landlord told me they were going to raise the rent and we were barely making it before."

"He can't just do that, he has to give us notice."

"The thing is he did but I didn't want you to worry so I was trying to find a solution."

"Next time talk to me about this sort of thing ok?"

"Ok. I promise you Kurt Blaine isn't that bad of a guy he's just being an ass. I think you make him nervous or something."

"Honey I think the only thing that makes him nervous is the wait for STD results."

"At least he's hot." She shrugged.

"Don't let him hear you say that. I don't think his ego needs the boost."

"Just try and get along with him ok?"

"Me try? Tell him to try; he's the one that started graphically describing his slutty ways to me!"

"I know but come on he can't be any worse than when Santana lived here."

"Want to bet?"

"Just give him a chance, please? It's important to me." She pleaded.

"Fine. I don't understand why but I'll give him a chance for you."

"Thank you."

Not long after my talk with Rachel I went to the kitchen to make dinner, the last time Rachel attempted to cook she nearly burnt the place down and I would bet money on the new guy not being able to cook so I figured either I do it or we'd all starve. I bent down to grab a few items of the bottom shelf of the fridge when I heard someone come into the kitchen. I thought nothing of it until I felt a hand on my ass.

"Hmmm…god Princess you have a great ass. I'd bet it'd look so gorgeous with my cock buried deep within it." Blaine whispered into my ear as he pulled me into standing position. I dropped the food I was holding, not caring where it landed and then pried his hands off of me.

"Rachel! I'm going to Adam's!" I yelled

"Who is Adam?" Blaine asked.

"My boyfriend." I told him. A look I couldn't quite place flickered across his face, was it shock that someone would want to date me? Asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

The response has been so great that I decided to post a second chapter today.

the-power-of-love: He's going to pop-up a few times but he doesn't have a big part at all, don't worry.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe." Adam greeted me kissing my cheek.<p>

"Hi honey."

"You look pissed, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing my arm.

"Rachel invited some douche to move in with us."

"Another new boyfriend?"

"Nope, total stranger."

"Wow."

"He's such an asshole."

"That sucks babe but you can always come here to get away from him."

"Hmmm…Thank god for that." I smiled kissing Adam.

He puts his hand on the back of my head and brings me even closer to him deepening the kiss. I feel his tongue licking my lips seeking permission to enter my mouth. I know if I grant it to him when we're all alone at his apartment that he'll think I'm ready for more and when I have to turn him down he'll be disappointed so I keep my lips closed tight until he gives up and lets me go.

"So should we order some take away?" he asks as we once again pretend things aren't awkward.

"Sure. Chinese?"

"I was thinking pizza."

"Ugh no, I'm not in the moody for greasy tonight."

"Sushi?"

"Oh! Yes please."

He smiled at my enthusiasm.

"I think you should spend the night Kurt." Adam told me as we waited for our food to arrive.

"I don't have my pyjamas." I told him, I had spent the night before but to Adam's dismay I slept on the couch and always wore my pyjamas. I didn't want it to seem like I was teasing him though so I tried not to sleep over very often.

"Right well I was thinking maybe you could forgo the pjs and sleep in my bed with me."

"Adam, we've talked about this you know I'm not ready for..…for that."

"We've been together six months Kurt."

"I know." I told him.

He and I just looked at each other.

"I think I should go home now."

"Oh come on Kurt, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad but I think it would be best if I were just to go home now."

"Alright then. I love you Kurt." He told me.

Can I pretend I didn't hear him? No, I did that last time. I gave him a small smile and gently kiss him.

"Right."

"Good night Adam."

"Back already Princess?" Blaine greeted me as I entered the loft. "Oh and look at that no limp. Are you a top Princess? Damn. I had you pegged as a bottom."

"Fuck you Blaine."

"Only if I can top Princess. Plus you'd have to last longer than you did with your boy toy. Seriously you were only gone like an hour. What happen? You think of me and cum too fast?"

"If you call me Princess one more time I swear to god I'm going to rip your cock off."

He blinked at me.

"If you want to touch my cock you just have to ask Sexy."

"I'm so not in the mood for your shit right now. I'm tired and hungry and I just want some peace and quiet."

"Boyfriend didn't feed you?"

"We ordered food but I left before it got there."

Blaine raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"I made too much linguine there's some in the fridge if you want."

"You cook?" I asked surprised.

"I'm a man of many talents…Pri….Sexy."

Maybe he isn't too bad after all.

"I'm going to take a shower, feel free to join me Sexy."

I take that back, he's an asshole.

After I finish eating I wash my dishes and then climb into bed, planning to read until I fall asleep. As I begin to doze off I can hear Rachel gently snoring in her room and a strange noise coming from Blaine's room….what is he….holy fuck! He's masturbating I realise as I hear him moan something that sounds a lot like _Kurt. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I vow to not think about what I overheard last night or the effect it had on me, which thankfully went away after I closed my eyes and remember Rachel's high school wardrobe. I looked at my clock and knew Rachel would already be at school as her classes started earlier than mine. I suspected that Blaine would still be in bed, but of course that fucker never does what I expect and not only was he awake he was in the kitchen in his boxers, and only his boxers. I gulp.

"Morning Sexy."

"Hello Blaine."

"Sleep well?"

"I slept fine, you?"

"Hmmm…I did, I always sleep well after a great orgasm, ya know?"

"Do you ever think before you speak?"

"Always."

"And yet you still say the things you say."

"Obviously."

"Is that the last of my cereal?" I ask pointing to his bowl.

He shrugged. "It's the last of some cereal. I don't know who the fuck it belongs to."

"Whatever. I'll just grab a muffin from the coffee shop near campus. Maybe I'll have time to get more after work…if the store is still open." I say trying to figure out if there was some point in the day between school and work when I could stop and buy more cereal.

I grab my satchel and head towards the door.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss Sexy?"

I flipped him off as I walked away. I'm pretty sure I heard him chuckle.

School sucked that day, things were still rather awkward between Adam and myself and my partner in dance class kept stepping on my toes.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked her the tenth time.

Ok, yeah that was a little mean but come on, how do you attend a performing arts school and not know how to tango?

Work was slightly better until my computer crashed and lost my whole days' worth of work. And to top things off I knew that I would be sexually harassed as soon as I got home. I took a deep breath before I entered the loft preparing for whatever it was Blaine was going to say to me. The first thing I saw when I opened the door was two boxes of my cereal on the kitchen table. My expensive organic cereal that is sold only in one shop in all of New York.

"Took me forever to find that shit. I think I deserve a blow job at very least." Blaine said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Get your disease ridden hands off of me."

"No worries Sexy, I'm clean. I just got tested."

"Congratulations. Don't fucking touch me again."

"You are always so tense, that boyfriend of yours mustn't be a very good lay."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you and your comments are why I am always so 'tense'?"

He let go of me and took a step back.

"I gotta go to work."

Thank god, I can have a few hours where I don't have to deal with him.

"You should stop by for a beer Sexy."

"I don't drink."

"Ever?"

"Well not often."

"I get off at midnight if you are naked in my bed when I get home I'll make sure you get off soon after."

"I have a boyfriend Blaine."

"I promise you I know tricks that will make your toes curl, tricks that he wouldn't even dare to dream of."

"Probably because he doesn't think of sex twenty four seven."

"With you as a boyfriend I'm sure he does. I mean you have got to know how fuckable your ass is."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"Right. I'll miss you and your fuckable ass Sexy. You sure you don't want to come to work with me? I can fuck you in the bathroom on my break. No? Next time then."

"Let's get one thing straight, you and me? Never going to happen. You and your probably miniscule cock are never getting anywhere near my ass."

"We'll see about that Sexy."

"I have a name you know."

"I know you do _Kurt_ but I think Sexy suits you better." He winked at me before closing the apartment door behind him.

He's probably the most obnoxious person I have ever met in my entire life. I'm pretty sure most of things he says are just to make fun of me, like telling me I have a fuckable ass. I don't even know what means, ok I _know _what it means but I would hardly describe my butt that way, Blaine's on the other hand…holy fuck? Where did that come from? No. I do not and will not think of him that way.


	4. Chapter 4

After unsuccessfully trying to sleep I finally got up and made myself some warm milk with a little cinnamon added to it, just like my mom used to make me when I was a kid. I had just about finished warming it up when I heard the door open.

"You wait up for me Sexy?"

"I couldn't sleep; it has nothing to do with you."

"What are you making?"

"Warm milk. Want some?"

"Sure."

I grabbed two mugs and filled them both. I almost dropped the mugs when I turned around and saw him undressing.

"What are you doing?"

"You are in your pyjamas so I figured I should be too." He hooked his thumbs under his boxers and raised one eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Don't you dare."

"But I usually sleep naked Sexy."

"I really don't care. Leave your boxers on."

"Did you want to be the one to take them off?"

"Definitely not."

"One of these days you are going to beg me to take my boxers off."

"No."

I put the mugs of warm milk on the table.

"So were you making this for me?" Blaine asked.

"No, I was making it for me but I'm used to making it for myself and my brother so I made too much." I told Blaine.

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"I'm surprised Rachel hasn't mentioned him to you, he's her ex."

"The prostitute?"

"No, the one that beat up the prostitute."

"Cool."

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah well she told you my band plays at the restaurant she works at right?"

I nodded.

"Well sometimes we talk between sets."

He gulped his warm milk.

"If you still can't sleep come into my room I can help you relax."

"I'm not going to have sex with you Blaine."

"I was thinking I could give you a massage but interesting where your mind went Sexy."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call me Sexy."

"Because every time I do you get a little blush right here." He said touching my cheek. "And it is seriously the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Wait, so when he calls me sexy he actually means it?

"Good night Sexy." He whispered before kissing my cheek.

I tried to ignore the fact that a simple kiss on the cheek from Blaine stirred up more feelings in me than the most passionate kiss from Adam. Would it be weird if I did take him up on that offer of a massage? It would be right? Plus he's probably naked right now….yeah not going to go there.

I finished my warm milk and then went to my room. I tried every relaxation technique in the book and I still couldn't sleep.

I heard a light knock on my door and then saw it open.

"Are you still having trouble sleeping Sexy?"

"Yeah."

"And you're too proud to come ask me for that massage." He said walking over to my bed.

I froze.

"Don't worry Sexy I'm not going to try anything. I even put sweat pants on. Lay on your stomach for me."

I did as he asked and the next thing I knew I felt him straddling me.

"Hands stay above the equator." I told him.

"I already told you I'm not going to try anything."

I felt his hands reach underneath my pyjama shirt as he began to gently knead my muscles. He kept varying how much pressure he used and how much time he spent on one area or another. The longer he massaged me the more relaxed I became, I have to admit I didn't believe him when he said he would try anything so I spent the first few minutes on edge but after a while I forgot my worries and began to doze off.

"Good night Kurt." I heard him whispered before he climbed off of me.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up after the best night's sleep of my life in a really good mood. Once again I knew that Rachel would be already gone but that didn't bother me as much today. I walked in the kitchen and sat down prepared to enjoy a big bowl of my cereal.

"You know your cereal is called cock rings right?" Blaine asked walking in the kitchen.

"It's called Rooster O's." I told him gesturing to the box.

"Like I said cock rings."

I looked at him to roll my eyes at him when I noticed he was wearing a towel and only a towel.

"You ok there Sexy?" he asked as I choked on my cereal.

"Yup. It just went done the wring pipe. I'm great."

"I'm sure you are." He replied walking away.

This was getting ridiculous. I followed him to his room; he had already put on his jeans and was grabbing a shirt as I got there.

"Can't you at least try to wear clothes in the common areas?" I asked shaking my head.

"You sure you want me to?"

"Yes."

"With all the drooling and blushing you aren't very convincing, Sexy." He smirked as he put his shirt on.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hey how come I haven't met boyfriend yet? It's odd that he hasn't spent the night since I moved in and you only went over there the once."

"I don't know….things have been a bit strained between us lately."

"Cause you want me?"

"Here I thought we might be able to have an actual conversation, silly me."

"Sorry, I was trying to make you smile."

"Wrong tactic."

"So why are things strained?"

"Because…we are at different places in the relationship."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means…he tells me he loves me and I find ways to change the subject."

"Oh. I'm going to ask you something and you are going to be pissed but I'm seriously asking ok?"

"Alright."

"Is he like a really awesome fuck or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you aren't in love with him but you haven't broken up with him there must be a reason for it right? So is it the sex?"

"I don't know I don't love him. I'm not ready to say it yet but it could be true."

"Sexy if you loved him you would know."

"I have to go, I have class."

"See you later Sexy." He said kissing me on the cheek before I could leave his room.

Is that going to be a thing now? It's the second time he's done it. More importantly why do I hope that it will be a thing now? Why do I think I'd be sad if we said goodbye and he didn't kiss my cheek?

"Hey babe." Adam greeted me in the hallway at NYADA.

"Hi." I replied before giving him a small kiss.

"Listen I'm sorry about our row earlier this week."

"I'm sorry too Adam."

"I was thinking why don't I come round tonight? We'll get Chinese food and cuddle up watching a lovely cheesy romantic movie."

"I can't think of a reason why not."

"Good it's settled then."

"Fantastic."

Ok so tonight Adam would come over and meet Blaine. Fuck, this is going to be a disaster.

I only had a couple of classes and I didn't have to work so I was home long before Adam was done for the day I had no idea if Blaine would be home or not and it occurred to me that I didn't know if he would be home tonight. Maybe he wouldn't be and I was worried for nothing.

Of course as soon as I walked into the apartment I saw Blaine sitting on the couch playing a video game. So that's what he does with his days.

"Hi Sexy, how was your day?"

"I really wish you would stop calling me that."

"No you don't."

"My boyfriend is coming over tonight please try and behave yourself."

"I'm not going to agree to a threesome until I've seen him Sexy."

"That's exactly the kind of thing I'd prefer for you not to say when he's here."

"Don't worry Sexy I'll try not to make boyfriend too jealous. I'll just sit quietly and observe the competition."

"There is no competition Blaine."

"I know Sexy but for his sake let's pretend he still has a shot, yeah?"

I blinked at him.

"You are delusional Blaine."

"You are in denial Sexy, you want me and we both know it."

"Delusional." I repeated.

I went through our take out man menus to find one for a nearby Chinese food, deciding it was best to just ignore Blaine.

"Are you ordering Chinese food? Almond Chicken is my favourite." He told me.

I called and ordered the Chinese food so that it would arrive shortly after Adam got here.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam sent me a text to let me know he was almost at my apartment so I opened the door to allow him to just walk in when he got here. When he did we shared a quick hug and a kiss.

Blaine walked over to where we were standing and looked Adam up and down a smirk playing on his lips as he did.

"You must be the boyfriend."

"And you must be the roommate."

"Oh, you're British. Sexy you never told me that boyfriend is British."

"Sexy?" Adam asked.

"What you don't think Kurt is sexy?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't like other guys calling him that."

"You can't keep other guys from noticing him."

They glared at each other.

"Play nicely, both of you." I told them.

"Have you thought about what you want to watch honey?" I asked Adam hoping I could change the subject and break the tension.

"Whatever you feel like is fine by me babe."

I went over to the TV and searched through Netflix to try and find something for us to watch while Adam paid for the Chinese food that just arrived.

"Why did you order Almond Chicken babe? You know I hate it."

Blaine smirked again and grabbed the chicken from Adam.

"You ordered it for him?" Adam asked.

"Yes, it would have been rude not to. If Rachel were home I would've ordered her something too."

"Where is Rachel lately? I've barely seen her since I moved in." Blaine asked.

"I actually don't know. Maybe she has a new boyfriend." I told him.

I put on a movie and Adam and I curled up on the couch eating the Chinese food as we watched _The Notebook_. Blaine sat down on the other side of me, I hadn't expected him to join us but I have to admit it didn't bother me. We finished eating and put our containers in the coffee table, we had turned off the lights to get the proper movie experience and I was grateful for that as this movie always made me cry and I didn't want Adam to notice, he never understood why people cry during movies and I was pretty sure if Blaine noticed he'd make fun of me. But once again he did the exact opposite of what I expected him to and he gently took my hand and held it until the movie was done when he let it go before Adam could notice.

"Aw Kurt are you crying? You know it's just a film right."

"I know Adam but it's just so romantic and sad."

"But they were just pretending love."

"I think it's sweet how moved Kurt was." Blaine defended me.

"Oh please you are just trying to get into his pants." Adam scoffed.

"Not belittling his feelings and trying to seduce him are not the same thing."

"Both of you need to stop this right now."

"I didn't do anything." I heard Blaine muttered as he walked away.

"Kurt I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make fun of you I promise, I just don't get it." Adam told me gently cupping my face.

"I know."

"I love you Kurt." Adam told me before I had a chance to figure out how I was going to avoid the subject when there was a loud crash in the kitchen. We turned to see Blaine standing there a broken mug at his feet.

"Oops." He smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we go to your room please love?" Adam asked quietly

"Adam."

"Just for some alone time, please? We haven't had a second to ourselves since I got here."

"Yeah ok."

Adam and I went to my room and Adam closed my door, after he did I heard the front door slam. Adam grabbed me by the belt loops and pulled me towards him to kiss me. When you stop to think of it kissing is rather strange, I mean how is putting your mouth on someone else's supposed to feel good? Granted I have only kissed Adam but I honestly don't see the point of it, I have heard people talk about getting butterflies in their stomach when they kiss someone, I have never experienced that.

"Kurt please can we do something? It doesn't have to be full on sex but can we please do something?"

"I have told you countless times I'm not ready….you know what I can't do this anymore."

"Do what babe?"

"Do this." I said gesturing between the two of us.

"Come on Kurt, you don't mean that."

"I do Adam. I can't be with someone who keeps trying to pressure me into sex."

"I won't mention it again I promise."

"You've said that before Adam."

"But I love you."

"I know….the thing is….I don't love you Adam. I'm sorry; I thought I if I stayed with you long enough I would but it's been six months and I still don't."

"Oh…wow….I didn't realize I was so unlovable."

"You aren't. Just because I don't love you doesn't mean you are unlovable. You will find a great guy who will love you and who will want to have sex with you constantly. It's just that guy isn't me Adam."

"Is this about Blaine?"

"What?"

"Are you dumping me for him? Are you fucking him?"

"No! Adam you know I'm a virgin. This has nothing to do with Blaine I promise you."

"I've seen the way he looks at you like he wants to devour you and you look at him like you want to let him, so don't even try to feed me that bullshit."

"I do not look at him like that! I don't have feelings for him and I certainly don't want to have sex with him."

"The only person you are fooling is yourself."

"You know what Adam? I don't care what you think, you and I are through."

"Don't come crying to me when he fucks you and chucks you." Adam told me before storming out of my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I was the first one up the next day and was sitting in the kitchen eating some scrambled eggs when Blaine came stumbling out of his room followed by a tall guy with red hair.

"Morning." Blaine smirked.

"Morning, and who is this?"

"Ted….no wait Todd."

"Josh." The guy said.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"My name is Josh." The guy repeated.

"Is it?"

The guy nodded. Blaine shrugged.

"Doesn't matter it's not like I'm going to ever see you again."

"What?" Josh asked looking hurt.

"Look last night was fun; you are a pretty good lay. Your blowjob skills need work but your ass is nice and tight so it balances out. But it was a one night stand, time for you to go now."

"Did you have to be so cruel?" I asked Blaine after Josh had left.

Blaine shrugged.

"Where's boyfriend?"

"No idea, his place I would imagine."

"He didn't spend the night?"

I shook my head.

"And you call me cruel; at least I let the guys sleep over afterwards."

"You don't know my life Blaine, don't pretend you do."

"Well excuse me Princess." Blaine said briskly before heading towards the bathroom.

I grabbed my bag and headed for work, grateful that it was Friday and that meant I didn't have school, no NYADA meant no chance of running into Adam, I was very happy to put off that awkward encounter for as long as possible. I love my job at and am very grateful that Isabelle let me stay on part time after I got into NYADA so usually on Fridays I'm in a pretty good mood but not today, today I was pissed off. I dismissed it as a result of my break-up with Adam but there was this little voice in the back of my head that told me that wasn't why I was mad.

I decided to shake my anger off and just focus on my work and by the end of the day I was feeling pretty relaxed, that's what spending the day looking at pictures of fabulous clothing does to me. But as soon as I got home my good mood was gone, there was yet another strange guy in my apartment this one was sitting on my couch next to Blaine, the guy was tall with….well to be honest the face of a meerkat.

"Who are you?" I asked him narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Another one of your fuck buddies?" I asked Blaine.

They both laughed.

"No Sebastian is in the Warblers with me."

"We thought about being fuck buddies but neither us was willing to bottom." Sebastian told me.

"I'd bottom for you though Sexy." Blaine whispered in my ear as he walked past me to go into the kitchen, his voice so close to my ear sent a shiver up and down my spine.

"Turn around for me Kurt; I want to see that fuckable ass Blaine keeps going on and on about."

"No."

"Please don't act like you don't want people staring at your ass, that's the whole point of those tight pants you have on isn't it?"

"They're fashionable." I told Sebastian.

"They'd look better on the floor by my bed." Sebastian smirked.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled. "He's off limits 'Bas."

"Right sorry."

"Rachel!" I called desperate for a topic change.

"Oh good you're home." She said bouncing out of her room. "I'm sure you have noticed my absence lately. Well, I am pleased to tell you that I have been cast in an off-Broadway production of _Fiddler on the Roof _it opens in two weeks."

"That's great Rachel! Congratulations!" I hugged her.

"Yes, I have been very busy with the rehearsals but it'll all be worth it. Shall I get you and Adam tickets to opening night?"

"Adam and I broke up last night."

I swear I saw Blaine's ears perk up.

"Oh that's too bad Kurt. Did he tell you why?" Rachel asked rubbing my arm.

"What?"

"Did he tell you why he was breaking up with you?"

"I broke up with him Rachel but thanks for that."

"Interested in someone else are you Sexy?"

"No."

Blaine smirked. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm sorry I have rehearsals tonight so we can't do the normal break-up thing of ice and chick flicks." Rachel told me.

"Don't worry about it Rachel, Sebastian and I will take care of him."

"Oh God! Please no!" I exclaimed.

"Fantastic!" Rachel clapped her hands.

"Yeah we know just the thing to take his mind off of it." Sebastian added.

"But I don't want to do anything with the two of you!" I protested.

"Oh come on Sexy it will be fun."

"Tell me what you are planning."

"We're just going to go out have a few drinks and dance."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine and Sebastian took me to Scandals the bar that Blaine works at as they wouldn't check our ids and because Blaine could get us free drinks. Truth be told I found the place to be disgusting, it could use a good cleaning and about one thousand pounds of Purell. I don't know how Blaine could stand to work here but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Stick close to me ok Sexy? The guys in here will eat you alive."

I nodded.

Soon after we got there Sebastian disappeared into a crowd of men but Blaine didn't seem worried about him so I wasn't either.

Blaine grabbed my hand and led us to the bar where he ordered us tequila shots. I made a face as I drank it, it burned my nose and I really wanted to spit it out but instead I forced myself to swallow it.

"Not a tequila man hey Sexy?"

"Definitely not."

He smirked and then ordered me a screwdriver and himself a beer. I liked the screwdriver a lot better than the tequila, the orange juice tempering the alcoholic taste, I drained my glass quickly.

"Whoa slow down Sexy."

"Dance with me Blaine."

"Ok."

I grabbed his arm and led him to the crowded dance floor, he stood a few inches away from me but I grabbed him and pulled him closer wrapping his arms around my waist. He looked at me arching his eyebrow.

"I don't want to get separated." I told him.

"Sure."

I put my arms around his neck, holding him loosely as we danced, the longer we danced the less it became about dancing and more about grinding against each other.

"I think I need another drink Sexy."

"Yeah ok."

"Maybe just water for you though."

"I'm not drunk Blaine I can handle another drink."

"You sure?"

"Do you need me to recite the alphabet backwards for you?"

Blaine laughed.

"Ok fine, you can have another drink. But try not to chug this one."

"I was thirsty."

"Uh-huh."

He handed me another screwdriver and when he wasn't looking I chugged it and signalled the bartender for another one that I drank slowly, making a show of taking tiny sips of it rather than chugging it. When I had finally finished it I dragged him back to the dance floor. While we were grinding we made eye contact and I can honestly tell you if one of us leaned in first or if we did it at the same time but the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. Oh, there are the butterflies everyone is always talking about. Although that could be the alcohol.

We pulled apart to catch our breath and he looked at me uncertainly so I moved my hand to the back of his head and pulled him towards me once again. I felt his tongue lick at my lips, sort of like Adam had done so many times but at the same time in a completely different way. Blaine licks were softer, less domineering and more….passionate. I opened my lips and for the first time understood why people enjoy French kissing so much, the way he moved his tongue inside my mouth felt heavenly. He gently pulled my bottom lip between his teeth making me whimper.

"Blaine, I want to go home."

"I thought we were having fun."

"We are….let's go home." I looked at him trying to convey my meaning.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He hailed us a cab and then pulled me in after him. I tried to straddle him and kiss him as we drove but he whispered in my ear "Patience Sexy" and moved me to sit next to him instead rubbing his hand up and down my thigh as we drove. After the longest cab ride of my life we pulled up in front of our apartment building. As soon as we were both out of the cab we attacked each other's lips again, he pushed me against the wall of our building.

"You are so hot Sexy; I could take you right here."

"Upstairs now!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs cursing the lack of elevator in our building as we ran up the stairs, stopping on every landing to make out. When we got to the loft we made out against the front door until Blaine lifted me up and carried me.

"My room or yours Sexy?"

"I don't have condoms."

"So my room then."

As he carried me we began to rip off each other's clothes or at least the ones we could without having to stop kissing too long. When we reached his room he laid me on his bed and stripped my pants off.

"God Sexy, no underwear?"

"No those jeans are too tight for underwear." I panted.

"Fuck, how am I supposed to not cum in my pants every time I see you in them now?"

I sat up and grabbed the front of his jeans pulling him onto me undoing his jeans as I did. He stopped kissing me long enough to wiggle out of his jeans and the tight black boxer briefs he was wearing. As we kissed I felt his cock rub against mine and threw my head back moaning, he attacked my neck as I did, covering it with hickies.

"God Blaine. I need you to fuck me right now."

"Don't worry Sexy I've got you."

He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube putting some on his finger before gently rubbing against my asshole, relaxing the muscles before pushing one finger in.

"Fuck! Blaine!"

"I'm going to add a second finger ok?"

"God yes!"

He added the second finger and I moaned again.

"You like that Sexy? You are going to love this." He said curling his fingers up so they brushed against my prostrate.

"Fuuucck! Please fuck me now Blaine!"

"Soon Sexy, you aren't stretched enough yet."

The third finger burned a little at first but soon it too felt amazing. I was putty in Blaine's hands and we both knew it.

"I think you're ready Sexy."

I watched him put a condom on his cock (ok so it might be because I have never seen another guy's cock up close and personal before but oh my god, I think that might be the most gorgeous cock ever) and then coat it in lube. He lined his cock up with my stretched hole and slowly began to push in, kissing me as he did. I wrapped my legs around his hips and held him close to me when he was all the way in.

"Are you ok Sexy?"

"Yeah I just need a minute."

"Ok tell me when you are ready."

He kissed me everywhere his lips could reach as I got used to the full feeling.

"Move Blaine…but slowly."

He began to slowly thrust into me.

"Oh fuck!"

"You like that?"

"God yes! Harder Blaine."

He thrust into me harder as I clutched at his back. He snaked one hand between us and jerked me off. I began to feel the heat gathering in my stomach.

"I'm so close Blaine."

"Cum for me Kurt." He told me jerking me off faster so his hand was moving in perfect rhythm with his hips.

"Oh BLAINE!" I shouted as I came after a few more thrusts I could feel him cumming into the condom.

He collapsed on top of me and we shared a few lazy kisses before he gently pulled out making me hiss slightly. He tied off the condom and threw it the trash with perfect precision that I wondered how many times he had done that. Was the condom that he used with the random from last night still in there? Am I just another notch in his belt?

"That probably wasn't the greatest idea." I said nibbling at my lip.

He sat up and rubbed his face.

"Yeah probably not….you should go."

I bit back the tears that were threatening to fill my eyes, grabbed my clothes and headed back to my room. I cursed my stupidity, I had waited so long to find the right guy and then I gave it up to my slutty roommate as soon as I had a few too many drinks. Thank a god I don't believe in that we used a condom.


	9. Chapter 9

TW for pretty much the rest of the story : Slut shaming, sometimes it is by others sometimes it's a character talking about themself.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and for a few minutes laid in bed and hoped it was all a dream but the pounding in my head and the tenderness of my ass told me otherwise. I pulled on a pair of boxers and headed for the shower unfortunately I got to the bathroom just as Blaine was leaving it meaning we almost crashed into each other.<p>

"Morning." I mumbled not knowing what to say to someone who you made a semi-drunken mistake with.

He nodded curtly and brushed past me.

"So what? Now you got what you wanted you aren't going to talk to me?"

He turned and glared at me. "This is not what I wanted."

"Oh please you have been trying to get me into bed with you since the second you moved in."

"Ok first of all last night was your idea not mine and second of all….what was it you said to me….oh yeah you don't know my life don't pretend you do." He snapped.

"Please tell me that you were telling me the truth when you said you were clean. I really don't need to catch a disease from you."

"Go fuck yourself Kurt."

"Why don't you go find another random to fuck Blaine?"

"Now I know why Adam never spent the night with you, you turn into a real bitch afterwards."

"Fuck you Blaine."

"Fuck you, oh wait I already did."

I slammed the bathroom door and took a really long hot shower trying to get _Blaine_ off of me. When I finally came out I was feeling really shitty, I didn't bother trying to pick something stylish to wear I just threw on my sweats. When I came back out Blaine was gone, probably to find a guy to fuck.

He wasn't home by the time Rachel got home from her rehearsal.

"Aw Kurt didn't going out with boys cheer you up any?" she asked taking in my disheveled state.

I shook my head, deciding it was best to let her think I was upset about my break up with Adam rather than telling her the truth.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes please but none of that low fat vegan shit I need the good stuff."

"Ok, now do you need a chick flick, horror movie or a comedy?"

"Horror but no vampires."

"I know."

We curled up together on the couch and before I even touched the ice cream or she could press play I found myself bursting into tears. She held me as I cried, I cried for my stupid mistake, I cried because I had thrown my virginity away, I cried because I knew if my dad found out he'd be so disappointed in me, and I cried because I knew that Blaine hated me now.

"Kurt what happened? You weren't this upset about the break up yesterday."

"I made a really stupid mistake Rachel."

"Breaking up with Adam? Maybe he'll take you back."

"No after that."

"After that? When you went out with Blaine and his friend?"

I nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Something I'm really not proud of." I told her not hearing Blaine walk into the apartment until he closed the front door.

He heard what I said; I could tell that he did by the look on his face. He went to his room without saying a word to us slamming his door closed.

"What's his problem?" Rachel asked.

"Me."

"Oh Kurt, you didn't."

I nodded.

"Tell me everything." She instructed.

So I did, well not the details about the sex but everything else including our fight afterwards.

"Oh Kurt you broke that poor boy's heart!"

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine is in love with you; don't tell me you don't see it."

"You are insane Rachel. He was only interested into getting me into bed and now that he has done that I'm not worth his precious time."

"That's not true." She told me.

"You're on his side? You are supposed to be my best friend! How about a little support here?" I glared at her before storming to my room.

Today is officially the worst day of my life. I just want to curl up in bed and sleep for a week.

"Kurt?" Rachel knocked on my door. "I'm not on his side, I'm not on anybody's side I was just pointing out the facts."

"You have the facts wrong Rachel."

"I don't think I do."

"Probably because you haven't been around much lately. Why can't you see my side of it?"

"I do see your side Kurt, I know that's not how you wanted your first time to go but from what you told me you weren't really all that drunk, you knew what you were doing."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't a mistake."

"True but you need to stop acting like it was all Blaine's fault. It takes two to tango or in this case fuck."

"Rachel Berry I think that's the first time I ever heard you swear!"

"It happens sometimes." She shrugged.

"I know it's not all his fault. I'm not even sure it's the sex I'm mad about."

"What are you mad about then?"

"It's complicated."

"You don't have to tell me Kurt but you do have to talk to Blaine."

"I don't have the strength for that today."


	10. Chapter 10

TW: slut shaming, talk of past dub-con.

* * *

><p>"Do you really hate me because I said yes?" Blaine asked standing in my doorway the next day.<p>

"You kicked me out of your bed."

"You said it was a mistake."

"It was."

"Right." He said turning to leave. "By the way, yes I really am clean. I'm not nearly as slutty as you think."

"Please one of the first things you ever said to me was bragging about the many different kinds of threesomes you've had."

"God Kurt I was just trying to get a reaction from you. I've never had a threesome in my life."

"Fine you are slightly less slutty than I thought congratulations."

"Look Kurt, I know it didn't mean anything to you. I know you were upset over your break up and I was just your rebound or whatever. But next time just use a dildo or something, yeah?"

"Don't act like it meant so much to you Blaine."

"I came in here to try and make up with you. Why I even tried I don't know. If you ever decided to stop being such an asshole come let me know."

I'm being an asshole? Please! He's the one who….oh shit, I'm being an asshole. I knew I should find him and apologize but honestly I'm still too pissed. Logically I knew that I had started the fight but that didn't mean I couldn't be mad about everything, especially him kicking me out of his bed that night, he let the randoms sleep in his bed but not me? I'm not as good as some guy whose name he doesn't even know?

I knew I needed to talk to him, actually talk to him not fight with him but I also knew he had to work tonight so I decided to wait up for him with some warm milk. Finn and I had out best lady chats over warm milk maybe it would work with Blaine as well, besides he really liked it when we had some the other day.

He stopped in the doorway of the loft when he saw me.

"Look I know you don't like me Kurt. If you want me to leave, I'll move out." He said leaning against the door jam.

I was still mad at him, well at the situation but the thought of him not living here anymore hit me harder than I ever thought it could.

"I want you to stay." I said reluctantly shaking my head slightly as I did.

He looked down and then back up a slight smile playing at his lip. "Then I'll stay."

"Sit I made us some warm milk." I said gesturing to his mug.

"Ok."

"We need to talk."

"Ok."

"Tell me about your first time Blaine."

He cocked his head to the side, clearly wondering why I brought his first time do.

"Indulge me, please?

"Yeah ok. I was 15, there was this guy named Jeremiah. He was the assistant manager of the Gap; we used to go out for coffee and talk for hours and I had the biggest crush on him. I wanted to serenade him on Valentine's Day but my glee club's council wouldn't hear of it. So instead I waited outside his work with a big bouquet of flowers for him. He agreed to be my boyfriend but said that because of our age differences people wouldn't understand and we'd have to keep it quiet. Which I thought was really smart. Not long after that we were watching a movie at his place and he asked if I loved him so of course I said I did, he told me to prove it and led me to his bedroom. I wasn't completely ready but I figured he was my boyfriend and I owed it to him or something so yeah I had sex with him that night. We continued to have sex as often as possible for months after that and then when I turned 16 I was so excited that we could tell people as I was legal now and there was nothing anyone could do but when I told him that he laughed at me. He told me that I wasn't his boyfriend that I was his fuck toy and that's all I would ever be good for." Blaine shrugged at the end of the story I could tell that it still hurt but he was doing his best not to show it to me. The way he told the story was almost robotic like he was trying to distance himself from it.

"I'm sorry Blaine. That's horrible."

"It is what it is." He cleared his throat. "Now tell me about your first time. Let me guess it was with Adam."

I shook my head.

"It wasn't Adam….it was you Blaine."

He had been looking down at his mug but at my words his head snapped up.

"What?"

"I was a virgin until Friday night."

"I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. I think that's why I've been being such an asshole to you lately. That's not how I wanted my first time to go and I blamed you."

"If I had known….I would've said no."

I nodded chewing the inside of my lip.

"I'm sorry." He said starting to reach for my hand and then changing his mind and pulling his hand back.

"I'm sorry too Blaine. But I think we should give each other some space for a while."

"Yeah ok."

After that my relationship with Blaine was different…strange. We didn't exactly leave a room whenever the other entered but we did whatever it was we needed to do in that room as quickly as we could before retreating back to our respective rooms. He stopped kissing me on the cheek when we said goodbye and he stopped calling me Sexy and part of me wondered if that was because he had seen me naked and no longer found me sexy. Before we slept together we were forming some sort of strange friendship but that was gone now, and I missed him.


	11. Chapter 11

The response to this story has been amazing so far, I love all the story follows & favorites I've been getting. The reviews have been wonderful too but I could use some more! This is a short chapter but the next one is pretty long and I could be talked into posting it today too.

* * *

><p>The next day was Monday and I slept through my alarm clock so I was in a rush and just grabbed the first clean dance outfit I had throwing it in my bag. As I was rushing out the door Blaine called out to me from the kitchen, I turned and he tossed me a muffin. I thanked him grateful that I wasn't going to have to skip breakfast after all.<p>

"Hello Kurt." Adam greeted me in our shared dance class.

"Hi Adam."

We stood and looked at each other, I shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that a hicky?" He asked peering at me.

Oh fuck. I forgot about that when grabbing my dance outfit, the hicky was on my shoulder and would have been covered by pretty much any of my other dance outfits. It was fading but still very visible on my pale skin.

"Ummm…."

"Right. Blaine I assume."

"Does it matter?"

"For six months you told me you weren't ready but just days after we break up you show up with a hicky. Did you fuck him?"

"That's none of your business Adam."

"Well that's a yes. How long after we broke up did you wait? Five minutes? Ten?"

"You know what Adam yes I had sex with Blaine the day after I dumped you. Happy?"

"Why him? Why not me?"

"I don't maybe because he didn't pressure me or belittle my feelings. Maybe because he didn't act like it was something I owed him."

"And I did?"

"Yes. The thing about you and me Adam is we were only ever supposed to be friends, we weren't meant to be a couple. I know that now and I know you thought you loved me but I don't think you did, not really. Not the way someone is supposed to love their boyfriend."

"So you regret our time together?"

"No…not that's not what I'm saying, we had some fun but honestly other than the occasional kissing we never really acted like boyfriends. And I know that was largely me, but you can't tell me that's what a relationship is supposed to feel like. There was no spark Adam, whether you want to admit it or not."

"There's a spark with Blaine?"

"Truthfully?" I asked.

He nodded.

"There are fireworks."

"Just be careful, he's not the relationship kind."

"I know." I sighed. "It doesn't matter though; we are barely even speaking right now."

"If you want advice on how to fix things you are talking to the wrong person."

"I really am sorry for the way everything played out Adam."

"Yeah me too. Maybe we can try the friend thing? Not yet, I'm not there yet but in the future?"

"I'd like that."

When I got home that night Rachel was once again gone to her rehearsals, or at least that's where I assume she was, so Blaine and I were home alone. He was in the living room reading a book when I entered the loft, he saw me and got up and began to go to his room.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't go hide from me."

"I was trying to give you space, like you asked."

"I know but I hate it and it needs to stop Blaine. We were sort of friends before… everything and I….I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Ok then, no more running away."

"No more running away."

"Do you want dinner?"

He nodded so I went about cooking us a stir fry while he sat at the kitchen table to keep me company. I stopped chopping the veggies for second and turned to look at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Ummm….ok….do you….do you not think I'm sexy anymore…..now that you've seen me?"

"What?"

"It's just you used to always call me sexy but you don't anymore and I was wondering if maybe….maybe when I'm naked I'm not….sexy….that is."

"Holy shit Kurt. You are the sexiest man I have ever seen, especially when you are naked."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I kind of miss you calling me sexy."

He smirked at me.

"I knew you liked it Sexy."

I blushed.


	12. Chapter 12

Since you all asked so nicely, here's a second update for today.

* * *

><p>The next day I was eating my cereal as Blaine came out of the bathroom, once again only wearing a towel.<p>

"Good morning Sexy."

"Morning Blaine, I thought we talked about you wearing clothes in the common areas."

"Did we? Must have forgotten. Oops."

"Can you please go put something on?"

"Of course." He turned to walk away and as he did he let his towel fall to the ground. I had obviously seen him naked when we had sex but the position we were in hadn't allowed me to see his ass, and oh my god I thought his ass looked good in jeans but it looks even better with nothing cover it. I just wanted to bite it. He wiggled his ass as he walked agonizingly slowly back to his room, I shifted in my chair glad that I was still in my pajamas that would hide my erection better than my jeans would.

Apparently when I told him I missed being called sexy he took it as a green light to resume his old behavior. You know what? Maybe it's time he had a taste of his own medicine. But first I would need to shower and relieve my….problem. I jumped in the shower and jerked myself off imagining Blaine's perfect ass and what it would be like to bury my cock deep in it. I remembered the sounds he made as he fucked me and I wondered if he would make the same sounds as I fucked into him, I imagined him begging me to fuck him and I pictured myself teasing him, going slower every time he begged me to go faster until he couldn't take it anymore and I fucked him hard and fast. As I felt my orgasm building I remember the face he made as he came. I stayed in the shower a few minutes longer letting the now cold water cool off my overheated skin. After I stepped out of the shower I realised I had forgotten to grab my clothes, I could either pull a Blaine and walk to me room only wearing a towel or put my pyjamas back on I decided to go with putting my pyjamas back on. I got to my room and went through my clothes trying to find the perfect outfit and then I saw them the pants I had worn that night. The ones Blaine knew I couldn't wear underwear with, the ones that he said would make him cum in his pants anytime I wore them after that night. Perfect.

I pulled them on and found the perfect shirt that accentuated my arms and because it looked strange to have two tight pieces of clothing on like that I threw a vest over top and then my knee high doc martins. I knew I looked great, but would it be enough to get revenge on Blaine? I wasn't sure. I strutted out of my room and was glad to see Blaine sitting at the kitchen table. I bent down and pretended to be inspecting my boots in such a way that my ass was directly in Blaine's line of sight.

I felt him come up behind me and press up against my ass.

"Stay home for school Sexy and let me spend the day fucking you." He pulled me up so that my back was flush against him, I could feel how hard he was, he rubbed his hands down my hips towards my cock. He gently nibbled on my neck causing me to gasp and then turned me around in his arms so we were face to face. I was mesmerized by his beautiful golden eyes and the look of _want_ in them.

"Yes." I breathed.

He leaned in and kissed me, the butterflies before? Definitely not the alcohol. I felt him slide his hands down to my ass.

"These are fast becoming my lucky jeans." He whispered "From now on only wear them when you want me to fuck you, ok?

"Ok."

Afterwards we laid naked in his bed.

"That was…." I panted.

"Please don't say a mistake. I couldn't handle it if you said that was a mistake."

"Amazing. I was going to say that was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Yes, now I don't know about you but I need a nap before round 2."

"Round 2?"

"I do believe you said you were going to spend the day fucking me Blaine."

"That's right I did. And I am a man of my word."

I lifted his arm up and ducked underneath it placing my head on his chest and then let his arm go, he took the hint and tightened it around my shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Sexy." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Mmm….when we wake up I really want to try riding you."

"Fuck Sexy, how do you expect me to sleep when you say things like that?"

I felt him harden against my leg.

"How do you expect me to sleep when you are all hard?"

"You'd better ride me first, we'll sleep after that."

"It's only logical."

I was already stretched from bottoming during round one so I didn't need any more preparation, I put the fresh condom on Blaine and then coated his cock with lube before lining it up with my hole and very slowly sinking down on it, I paused when my ass touched his thighs, this angle made it so I could take him deeper than I had before. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides.

"Take as long as you need Sexy."

"Damn Blaine I'm so completely filled with your cock. I…just….fuck."

"I take it you like this position Sexy."

"Holy fuck yes! I….should move."

I began to slow raise myself up and then drop down on his cock.

"I want to ride you… like… every day."

"Every day?"

"All day every day."

Blaine laughed.

"You can ride me as often as you want Sexy."

I leaned down and kissed him before I began to ride him faster.

"Oh shit Kurt." He moaned he thrust his hips up in time to my movements. His hands gripped my hips, I was pretty sure I'd have finger shaped bruises after…or at least I hoped I would. I placed one of my hands on top of his and used the other to jerk myself off.

"I'm so close Sexy." He moaned. I smiled at him wickedly before I stopped moving.

"What are you….?

"Not yet ok?"

"Ok."

I leaned down and kissed him again and then sat up and ran my hands up and down his chest.

"Tell me when I can move again."

"Just give me another minute Sexy."

"Nah." I replied before beginning to move again.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Death by sex…what a way to go."

"Put on my tombstone 'fucked to death by world's sexiest roommate'."

"Less talking, more fucking."

"OH GOD!"

I jerked myself off hard and fast as I rode Blaine as hard as I could, the headboard of his bed was banging against the brick wall.

"God please tell me you're going to let me cum this time Sexy!"

Instead of replying I gripped his hand on my hip.

"So close." I moaned.

He came first and soon after I felt my own orgasm crash over me.

I collapsed down onto his chest and he lifted my head up so he could kiss me sweetly.

"Need sleep." I muttered, I buried my head into the crook of his neck and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this is late today, I had to take one of my cats to the vet. He's going to have to go back tomorrow and have surgery but everything should be ok.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later; Blaine was still lightly snoring underneath me. He looked so young and peaceful that I didn't want to wake him, so I just watched him sleep for a bit.<p>

"Are you watching me sleep Sexy?" he mumbled after a few minutes.

"Maybe."

"Come here." He said pulling me in for a kiss,

"You're still inside me." I told him.

"Hmmm…need a new condom before we can go again."

"We need to shower before we can go again." I told him pulling myself off of his cock.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me as we ran to the shower. If Rachel were home she would have been treated to the site of the two of us running naked through the apartment, God I hope she's not home.

"Shower sex?" Blaine asked turning the shower on.

"Maybe another time? I don't think my ass can take another round." I replied stepping under the spray.

"Hmmm….I can make it feel a bit better." He turned me so I was facing the shower head and my back was towards him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kiss is and make it better."

He moved my legs so they were about shoulder width apart and then knelt down behind me. He pried my ass cheeks apart and then I felt him gently kiss my hole.

"Holy Fuck, you were serious!"

I felt his tongue trace circles around my aching hole before gently pushing in.

"Damn! Blaine!"

His hands gripped my hips as his tongue fucked me. I leaned forward and put my hands against the shower as he tongue fucked me harder. Then as quickly as he started he stopped.

"Feel better Sexy?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"That was rimming."

"That was fucking amazing!"

"Oh no…I made you hard again didn't I?"

He turned me around again, this time so my back as against the shower wall and got back on his knees. He kissed the tip of my cock before taking it in his mouth. I was grateful that I was between the shower wall and his body otherwise I would have collapsed as soon he started to bob up and down on my cock. He winked at me before taking my entire length into his mouth deep throating me.

"I'm gonna cum Blaine."

He hummed in response sending vibration up and down my cock. He kept my cock in his mouth and swallowed down every bit of my cum.

"Hmmm….I can't even remember the last time I swallowed, you are delicious Sexy."

He stood up and kissed me, I could taste myself on him.

"You ever do that to anyone else you make him wear a condom, ok?"

I nodded.

"Never let anyone cum in you unless you know for a fact they are clean."

"I know Blaine."

"Good."

We decided it was time to get to the actual shower part of our shower, thankfully we had a pretty good sized hot water tank and actually had some hot water to wash the dried cum off our bodies.

We got out of the shower and I grabbed a towel and handed it to him before grabbing one for myself.

"So I know I said I'd spend all day fucking you but I really don't know if it is even possible for me to get hard again."

"Hmmm….me neither. Can we just get some food and watch a movie?"

"That sounds perfect."

"I require cuddles though. If I don't get cuddles after sex I apparently get bitchy."

"I'm sor…." He began to say.

"Hey no, don't ok? It's true I was a horrible bitch after the last time and I was just trying to make light of it. "

"Ok."

"I was serious about wanting cuddles though."

"I know you were."

He pulled me towards him and kissed me.

"Even though I prefer it when you are naked we need to go put some clothes on in case Rachel comes home or is home." I told him.

"Pretty sure if she came home when we were busy she would've turned around and left."

"We were pretty loud weren't we?"

"We cracked my headboard."

"We did not!" I insisted.

He took my hand and led me back to his room and pointed to his headboard.

"I noticed it right after you feel asleep."

"Holy shit, we cracked your headboard."

"It's ok I never really liked it anyway." He shrugged.

He picked up my pants from his floor.

"There's no way I can wear these right now. I'm going to grab my sweats." I told him.

He pouted. "I like those pants."

"You like them because you know I don't wear underwear with them."

"And because I get laid when you wear them."

"There's no way you can still be horny."

"Go put on some sweats."

"I'll forego the underwear as a compromise."

"Fuck Sexy."

"I'll meet you in the living room in ten minutes; whoever is there first orders the pizza?"

"Ok, see you in ten minutes Sexy."

I didn't leave the room yet.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"You said see you….I want my kiss." I said tapping my cheek.

He smiled and then leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"That's better." I smiled before skipping out of his room.

I threw on my sweats and a plain t-shirt, definitely not my most fashionable outfit but my sweats are still designer and fit me better than a lot of people's jeans. When I got the living room Blaine was already sitting on the couch.

"The pizza should be here soon."

"Ok. I leaned over the back of the couch and gave him a kiss."

I had just straightened back up when Rachel came home.

"You didn't go to school today." She pointed at me.

"No….I….uh….I had a muscle cramp so I needed to skip." I said taking a few steps towards her.

"A muscle cramp? In your ass?"

I looked at her blankly.

"Your limp is stemming from your ass, so I take it that's where your muscle cramp is."

"Uh…yes."

"Hmm…and Blaine here didn't have anything to do with that I suppose."

I heard Blaine chuckle, asshole.

"Ummm….well…."

"Look I don't really care as long as you two don't stop talking to each other again." She said raising her hands.

"You don't have to worry about that I promise."

"So what are you two then?"

I looked at Blaine for help; he made a gesture like go on.

"We're….roommates with benefits sorta like friends with benefits but roommates." I said turning to face Rachel head on.

She looked behind me at Blaine and then sighed. "This is not my problem; I am not fixing this for you."

"What problem? There is no problem." I called after her as she walked to her room.

I turned to Blaine and was going to shrug. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Are you upset that I told her?" I asked biting my lip.

"No….it's fine….I just thought….never mind."

"Thought what Blaine?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Want to watch _Moulin Rouge?" _

"Oh yes please!" I replied walking to the door as I heard the pizza guy knock.

I paid the guy and took the pizza to the living room, smiling when I noticed the Blaine had already grabbed us some plates.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm….now that we're…."

"Fucking?"

"Yeah…can you not…do that….with other guys?"

"I won't."

"Good. I'm sorry if that sounded harsh or whatever. I didn't mean it to. I just….I don't want…."

"To share my cock?"

Yeah."

"Don't worry Sexy it's all yours. My ass too."

I leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss.

"Mmm…good. I really enjoy your cock and I've had some very dirty thoughts about that glorious ass of yours that I can't wait to explore."

"Really?"

"I can hear you!" Rachel yelled from her room.

"Sorry!" I yelled back as Blaine dissolved in laughter.

We each grabbed some pizza and Blaine pushed play on the movie. After we were done eating I laid my head on Blaine's lap and he stroked my hair as we watched, leaning down whenever he saw tears on my face to kiss them away. I noticed Blaine looking at the clock near the end of the movie I shot him a questioning look.

"I have to work in about an hour. I can call in sick though."

"No, you should go to work it's fine."

"Are you sure? You skipped school for me."

"Yeah but I can make up what I missed you can't make up a missed shift. But I have one condition."

"I'm listening."

"When you get home, crawl into my bed not yours."

"I can definitely do that."

I pulled him down so I could kiss him, normally I let him take control of the kiss but this time I took control. I ran my tongue over his lips, he granted me access and even though the angle was awkward I did my best to swirl my tongue around in his mouth, judging by his soft moan it had the desired effect.

We broke apart when we heard Rachel clear her throat.

"New rule: no sex in the common areas." She announced.

"Even the shower?" Blaine asked.

"You've got to give us the shower Rachel, it's cleanable." I added.

"Fine, you can have sex in the shower as long as I'm not home."

"Deal." I said reaching my hand for her to shake.

"Ok I need to head to work now. I'd ask if you wanted to come with me Sexy but I think I'd be too distracted with you there."

"I'll see you when you get home." I told him giving him a kiss.

"Bye Sexy." He replied, chuckling when I pointed to my cheek. "Don't worry I wasn't going to leave without giving you your kiss."

I cleaned up mine and Blaine's plates and the pizza box and then went to Blaine's room, stripped his sheets and threw them into the wash. We were lucky that we had an apartment sized washer and dryer so I could wash his sheets and not worry about leaving them in the washer overnight.

After I did my moisturizing routine I took off my sweat pants and crawled in to bed, I hoped I could stay awake until Blaine got home from work but I was so tired that I ended up falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I only woke up when I heard my bedroom door click closed.

"Sorry Sexy I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mm…it's ok."

He climbed into bed with me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Ugh….you aren't naked. I like it when you're naked." I complained.

He reached under the covers and pulled off the boxer briefs he was wearing and tossed them on my floor.

"Better?"

"Much." I mumbled snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sleep well Sexy?"

"Mmm…best night sleep ever."

"So I make a good human pillow?'

"Definitely." I stretched. "I could stay in here all day."

"Nope. You can't skip school two days in a row."

"I know I know just wishful thinking."

"So…um…this spending the night together thing….how often are we going to do that?"

"Every time we have sex. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Good because I want that to be a rule if we have sex we spend the night together…even if we have sex in the afternoon and don't see each other for the rest of the day."

"Ok, so you require after sex cuddles and for us to sleep together and for me not to have sex with anyone else. I can deal with that."

"Good, do you have any rules for me?"

"Obviously no having sex with anyone else."

I nodded that was a given.

"I don't care how mad you get at me, never tell me this was a mistake or tell me it doesn't mean anything to me."

"I'm sorry I should have never said those things to you in the first place. And I have another one for you, no matter how mad you get at me you have to give me my goodbye kiss."

"I've forgiven you. If you don't like anything we do you have to tell me right away, ok?"

"Ok."

"Oh and of course you can only wear _those_ jeans if you want me to fuck you."

"But like if I want you to fuck me and they are dirty…that's allowed right?"

"Of course."

"You still can't walk around the loft naked though…well unless you know for sure that Rachel isn't here."

He laughed. "I only ever walked around naked when I knew she wasn't here. That was only for you Sexy."

"Oh! That's another one! You'd better not call anyone else Sexy…I mean like you can say someone is sexy but like that's my nickname, you can't use it for anyone else."

"I would never."

"Ok I have two more but they are big ones."

"Alright."

"If something is bothering ones of us he has to tell the other, no holding back."

"Sounds reasonable."

"And my final one: never ever think the only thing you are good for is sex. You matter."

He bit his lip and looked away; I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I mean it." I said cupping his chin in my hand and turning his head so he was facing me.

"Ok."

"Good. Seal it with a kiss?"

He smiled and then leaned in for a kiss. More butterflies.

"Now, you go get dressed for school while I make you breakfast."

As soon as I emerged from the bathroom fully dressed Blaine handed me a plate with an omelette and we sat down to eat breakfast together.

"So you have to work today right?" Blaine asked.

I nodded my mouth full.

"I'll be gone to Warbler's rehearsal by the time you get home from work and then I after to work after that."

"So I won't see you again today?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Boo."

"Normally it wouldn't be so bad but the Warbler's have gig Friday night, so we actually have to rehearse."

"It's Wednesday please don't tell me you guys are just beginning rehearsals today."

"Well we all already know all the songs and routines so we pretty much just figure out what order to do them in and then run through them a few times." He shrugged.

"Huh, whatever works for you. You'd better make sure to tell me when and where this gig is 'cause I'm going."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to throw your underwear at me while I'm on the stage Sexy?

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Too bad you'll just have to wait until you get home to see if you can get your hands on my underwear or not."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Well I haven't heard you guys yet, you might suck."

"You know how I'm an amazing fuck?"

I blushed and nodded.

"I'm an ever better singer. The only question is will you be able to wait until we get home or will you begging me to fuck you in the club's bathroom?"

I cleared my throat.

"I…um….I going to class now."

"Ok."

"Umm….if I'm not awake when you get home…will you come into my room? I know we're only supposed to sleep together after we've had sex but…I don't like the fact I'm not going to see you again today."

"I'll sleep with you anytime you want."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight then."

"See you tonight Sexy." He said kissing my cheek.

That night I fell asleep but it was a pretty restless sleep until I felt Blaine climb into bed with me.

"Naked?" I asked half asleep.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Come to your human pillow." He joked pulling me so I was resting my head on his chest.

I hummed contently and closed my eyes I felt him rubbing my back as I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I was asked nicely for a second chapter today and since I haven't left for work yet here you go.

* * *

><p>Thursday Blaine didn't have to work so when he got home from Warbler's rehearsal we curled up on the couch to watch bad reality TV together.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I…um….I want to give you a blowjob but I'm worried about it." I said quickly.

"I could wear a condom if that helps….I mean I'm clean but it you're worried….."

"Oh! No that's not what I'm worried about. You already told me you're clean."

"Then what are you worried about Sexy?"

"It's just I've never done it before and um…..I might be bad. And you told that Josh guy…"

"Who?" He interrupted.

"That ginger you brought home that one time."

"Oh right."

"Anyway you told him he gave bad blowjobs and you didn't want to see him anymore."

"Wait, are you worried that if you give me a bad blowjob that I won't want to see you anymore?"

I nodded.

"Ok well that wouldn't happen. I mean you're my roommate I _have_ to see you."

I smacked his chest.

"Seriously though Kurt even if you give the worst blowjobs in the history of blowjobs I'm not going to end this, ok?"

"Ok."

"I promise to let you practice on me every day if necessary."

"How generous of you."

"So did you want to do that right now…or…" He laughed as I smacked his chest again.

"You are very abusive, you know that?"

"You are a jerk Blaine." I replied but there was no venom in my words.

Instead of responding he began to tickle me.

"I'm a jerk am I?" he asked while tickling me.

"Yes!" I gasped trying to stop myself from laughing.

He continued to tickle me while I tried to squirm away from him.

"You *laugh* are *laugh* a jerk *laugh* Blaine *laugh* Anderson."

"Take it back."

He pinned me on the couch so I couldn't get away and continued to tickle me.

"Never!"

"No sex on the couch means no foreplay either!" Rachel yelled from her room.

"Did you know she was home?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"We're sorry Rachel."

"Seriously, if I wanted to live with people who were fucking twenty-four seven I would have gone with Santana when she moved in with Brittany." She said opening her door and glaring at us.

"We don't fuck twenty-four seven." I insisted.

"Seems like it."

"It's all Kurt's fault but I'll make sure he's properly punished." Blaine told her.

"Jerk." I told him.

He looked at me with that mischievous glint in his eye and then threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his room and threw me on his bed.

"I'm a jerk?"

"No. Come here and kiss me." I said holding my arms out.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He whispered as he crawled towards me on his bed.

"I want to make out." I told him.

He teased me with a few closed mouth pecks, I knew he was trying to drive me crazy so I pretended it didn't bother me and when he finally did open his mouth I kept mine closed. He lifted himself off of me slightly and looked at me; I could see the confusion on his face so I grabbed his head and pulled him back down, rejoining our mouths. I grabbed the back of Blaine's shirt and began to pull it off.

"I thought you just wanted to make out Sexy."

"I do but I also want you naked."

Blaine laughed and then pulled off his shirt before reaching over and undoing my pants while he did that I took off my own shirt and then went to work on his pants, soon we were both naked and we resumed making out.

"You know what frottage is Sexy?"

I nodded, I had never done it but I did know what it was. He grabbed the lube and put some on both of our cocks.

"We're going to need more lube soon." I remarked noticing the bottle was half empty.

He kissed me and then began moving on top of me so that our cocks rubbed together.

"Fuck." I moaned, I grabbed his ass and pushed him down towards me creating even more friction.

"Oh god! Kurt!"

I threw my head back in a moan and he attached his lips to my collar bone, marking me.

"Blaainne….kiss me…" I moaned stopping him from placing another hicky next to the one he just finished. He lifted his head to mine and we kissed a needy kiss with too much teeth. I moaned into the kissing which seemed to drive him crazy as he rutted against me faster, I dug my finger nails into his ass which pushed him over the edge, feeling him cumming on my cock made it impossible for me to hold back my own release.

"So good." I panted holding him.

He hummed in agreement and then looked at me, that mischievous twinkle in his eye, then moved down my body and began to clean me off of our mixed cum.

"We taste so good together Sexy." He moaned then gathered some of our cum on his tongue and brought climbed back up my body, he leaned part of the way down to let me have the choice whether I wanted to taste it or not, I leaned up and kissed him, taking our mixed cum into my mouth, moaning as I did.

"Delicious." I told him smirking.

He cleaned every bit of our cum off of me like that, taking it on his tongue and then bringing it up to me so we could share it.

"I love the fact that I'm the only one who had ever seen you like this, the only one you've ever done these things with." He told me leaning his head on my chest. "Do you ever wish that you were doing this with someone….less experienced?" he asked looking up at me.

"No. I don't care if you've been with one man or one hundred I'm glad that I'm here with you, that I am doing this with you."

"For the record I have not been with one hundred guys."

"I didn't think you had."

"Are we sleeping here or in you room?"

"I don't want to move." I said clutching him tighter to my chest in case he got the bright idea he was getting out of this bed.

"Ok. Good night Sexy." He said tilting his head up for a goodnight kiss.

I wondered if he'd be willing to sleep in the same bed with me every night, I always slept better when I shared the bed with him. But then that's not really something non-couples do is it? I decided not to ask him as I didn't want to freak him out and ruin this.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day I went straight from work to the club where Blaine's band would be performing, I was surprised to see there was a line forming outside the club, I flashed the VIP lanyard and was let in right away. There were only a few other people inside already, all of who had VIP lanyards.

"I swear to god, tonight's the night I'm getting the hot lead singer to come home with me." I heard a girl behind me say.

"You say that every time we go to one of their shows." Her friend replied.

"I know but mark my words by the end of the night Blaine Anderson will be in my bed." The first girl said.

Oh hell no!

"Hate to break it to you honey but he's going to be in my bed like he's been every night this week." I said turning to her.

"Yeah right. Hate to break it to you honey but he's not gay." She remarked.

I decided she wasn't worth my time and turned to face the stage just as Blaine came out to check the setup of their equipment. I gave him a little wave not wanting to disturb him if he was busy but wanting to let him know I was there. He jumped off the stage and walked over to me.

"Hey Sexy." He greeted me.

"Hey yourself. You never told me you had so many fans."

"What can I say? I'm a rock star." He joked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned in for a kiss, when I eventually pulled away his lips chased mine.

"Hmmm….there's time for that later, you have a show to finish setting up for."

"When we get home I want you to ride me Sexy."

"God yes."

He gave me one more quick kiss before jumping back on the stage and finishing his set up. I turned and saw the girl from earlier gawking at me.

"That's ok, there's always Sebastian." I heard her friend try to comfort her.

I bit my cheek to prevent myself from laughing.

Before I knew it the rest of the crowd was let in and the Warblers took the stage, Blaine came out last and got the most cheers. He took his place in the center of the stage and winked at me.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Blaine asked causing the crowd to cheer.

He laughed.

"Now I know we usually only cover boy bands but we're going to mix it up tonight." He told us.

I honestly didn't know what to expect and was confused by the lack of instruments until they began to sing and I realised they were an acapella group.

The first song they sang was _Teenage Dream_ and I couldn't help but blush a little bit when I noticed every time Blaine sang the word you he pointed at me. As I watched him I felt so proud to call him mine. I shook my head to snap myself out of it; he's not mine not really. I don't even know if he would even ever want to be mine.

"Having fun?" a guy a little taller than me asked me.

I nodded.

"I'm Paul."

"Kurt." I told him.

"Would you like to dance Kurt?"

"No thanks."

I noticed Blaine looking at us from his place on stage and I blew him a kiss, he smiled and winked at me before getting his head back into his performance.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise." Paul said noticing our exchange.

I shrugged and turned my full attention back to the stage. They began to sing _My Dark Side_ and even though Blaine had looked at me a few times during the rest of the songs this time it felt like he was singing directly to me. It might have been my imagination.

After their set was done they came out to talk to the crowd. I smiled and stood back watching Blaine talk to a couple of his fans. He signalled for me to come over and opened his arms for me.

"So?" He asked.

"You guys were ok….I guess."

His face dropped.

"I'm kidding you were amazing!"

"Come on you've got to meet the guys." He said taking my hand and leading me over to the bar where the rest of the band had gathered after making their rounds.

"Guys this is Kurt, Kurt this is Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, John and you've already met Sebastian."

"Hi. You guys were great."

"So you're the…_roommate._" Wes said.

"Yup."

He narrowed his eyes at me and looked me up and down, I got the feeling he didn't like me very much even though we just met.

"So who was that guy you were talking to during our set?" Wes asked.

"Just some guy, he asked me to dance and I turned him down."

"He was cute." Sebastian commented.

"Was he? I didn't notice, my attention was elsewhere." I wrapped my arms around Blaine's waist hoping he wouldn't mind me showing him affection in front of his friends. He wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him.

"So how did you all meet?" I asked them.

"We all went to the same school." Nick told me.

"Dalton Academy for Boys." Jeff added.

"In Westerville?" I asked.

They nodded.

"That's why I know the name Warblers! We competed against you guys at Sectionals!" I told Blaine smacking his chest.

"Did you?" He asked wrinkling his brow.

"Yes! Rachel and I were in the New Directions from McKinley High!"

"Wait, you two are fucking and you didn't even know where the other one grew up?" Wes asked.

"Ummm…." I started.

"Mind you own business Wes." Blaine told his friend.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Want to go home Sexy?" Blaine asked.

I nodded.

We went home and later that night after I rode him as hard as I could Blaine fell asleep but I couldn't stop thinking about how little we really knew about each other, I resolved to fix that as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Have another chapter...just because.

* * *

><p>"Blaine what's your middle name?" I asked when I felt him stir awake.<p>

"Good morning to you too Sexy."

"Good morning, what's your middle name?"

"Devon."

"Mine's Elizabeth."

"I feel like there's a story there."

"Yeah, well it was Elijah when I was born but when my mom died I asked my dad if I could change it to Elizabeth in her memory as he said yes, so now it's Elizabeth."

"Your mom died?" He asked softly.

"When I was 8, she had cancer."

"That really sucks."

"It does but my dad was great and even though there was only the two of us I never felt like I was lacking for family."

"I thought you had a brother."

"Well technically he's my step brother; my dad married his mom when we were in high school."

"So you didn't grow up with a brother and have to deal with all the noogies and practical jokes."

"No but it sounds like you did."

"I did, I have an older brother Cooper."

"Are you two close?"

"Not especially, I mean he's ten years older than me so our interests never really overlapped."

"Any other siblings?"

"No just Coop. Why are so inquisitive this morning?"

"After last night I realised that we really don't know that much about each other and I wanted to fix that."

"Ok then. So how did you dad react when you came out?"

"He was really great, he told me he knew since I was three and asked for sensible heels for my birthday."

"Why did you need sensible heels?"

"If the Queen were to accept one the invitations I sent her to my tea parties I couldn't very well be wearing glitzy heels now could I?"

"Of course, what was I thinking?"

"I don't know. How did your parents react?"

"Not well, my mom went into denial and kept trying to set me up with girls and my dad basically told me all gay men were sluts and I was going to get a disease and die."

"Fuck! How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"That's horrible!"

"That's my dad for you."

"I want to punch him. Was Cooper any better?"

"Oh yeah he was fine, he figured that as a gay man I could help him get chicks."

"That's….odd."

"Cooper is odd. Are we going stay in bed all day? I mean I'm fine with it but I'm kinda hungry."

"We can get up but I reserve the right to ask you more questions as I think of them."

I started to get up and he pulled me back down.

"I never got a good morning kiss Sexy."

I kissed him softly. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes please."

We got out of bed and pulled on some pants before walking to the kitchen where I began to make the pancakes while he pit on the coffee and set the table. After we finished breakfast we decided to just have a lazy day until Blaine went to work and I talked him into watching a _Golden Girls _marathon. We had just started the last episode that I had Tivo'd when my phone rang.

"Hi dad. How's DC?" I answered my phone.

"It's good; I think I'm making real progress. You got time to talk to you old man or you and Adam got plans?"

"Oh wow, we haven't talked in a while. That's not a thing anymore."

"You and Adam?"

"Yeah that's finished. And of course I have time for you I was just watching some TV with Blaine but we can always finish watching it later." I said getting off the couch and walking to my room.

"Who's Blaine?"

"Mine and Rachel's roommate."

"You two get along ok?"

"Yeah dad we get along great."

"Good. What happened with you and Adam?"

"It just wasn't right so I broke it off."

"I never did like that kid for you."

"You never said anything."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Fair point." I looked at my clock and realised Blaine would be leaving for work soon so I walked back out to the living room so I could get my kiss.

"How's New York?"

"New York is great, I'm really happy dad."

"Good. NYADA & Vogue still treating you well?"

"Yes. How is Carole? I feel like I haven't spoken to her in ages."

"She's great, she sends her love."

"Give her my love back and a huge hug for me ok?"

"Of course."

"Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes Kurt."

Blaine gave me a small wave and started to head towards the door; I picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. He turned and looked at me, so I tapped my cheek scowling at him. He smiled and then came over and gently kissed my cheek before heading out to work.

"Good."

"Have you called your brother lately?"

"Yeah I called him a little over a week ago, I know it seems like a long time ago but it's hard for us to find time to talk with our class schedules."

"Yeah I understand. I'll tell you said hi next time I talk to him."

"That would be great."

"I should let you go kid, you probably have homework."

"Yeah, nothing major but I do have a few things to work on. I love you dad."

"Love you too Kurt. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

After I hung up with my dad I grabbed myself some dinner and went about doing my homework. It took me longer than expected and by the time I was finished I was exhausted, I did my moisturizing routine and settled into bed. But I couldn't fall asleep, after tossing and turning for what felt like ages I looked at my clock 12:30 aka the time Blaine normally got home. I sighed realising he wouldn't be coming in here to sleep as we hadn't had sex today and I didn't ask him to sleep in here anyway. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, 1am, ok I just need to lie still and clear my mind and I'll fall asleep, 2am fuck this shit. I thought throwing my blankets off. I got out of bed and went to Blaine's room where I shucked off my pajamas and climbed into bed, he kept his eyes closed but opened his arms for me.

"I couldn't sleep without my human pillow." I told him snuggling into his chest, falling asleep almost immediately.


	18. Chapter 18

"Should I just start climbing into your bed when I get home from work whether we've had sex or not?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

I kissed him but not our normal good morning peck rather a deep passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss, I broke the kiss and slid down kissing his chest, taking his nipple into my mouth and lightly sucking it.

"Kuurrt."

I moved over and did the same thing to other nipple before kissing my way down his abs, when I got to his hips I sucked a line of hickeys leading towards his cock. I paused.

"You don't have to." He told me.

"But I really want to, just tell me if I'm not any good at it."

I kissed the tip of his cock like he had done when he sucked me. I opened my mouth and took a little of his cock into my mouth and then bobbed my head down to take a little more.

"That's good Sexy….just….uhh…just wrap your hand around the base, don't….uhh….oh god!….uh….yeah use your tongue."

I took my mouth off of his cock with a wet pop and then ran my tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock.

"Fuuucck."

I took his cock back in my mouth and began to bob quickly pumping my hand on the part I couldn't fit in my mouth, I knew I wouldn't be able to deep throat him just yet and I didn't want to gag and embarrass myself the first time I ever had a guy's cock in my mouth.

"Gonna cum!"

I sped up my movements and was soon rewarded with a mouth full of salty liquid, I swallowed as much as I could but I could feel some dribble out of my mouth I went to wipe my face clean but Blaine stopped me.

"God Sexy you look so hot like that, my cum all over your face." He flipped us over so that I was on my back and he was on top of me.

"Leave it there for a while." He instructed.

I nodded.

"I want to cum all over your face; would you let me do that?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Would you leave it there for hours letting my sent sink into your skin?"

I moaned.

"Would you like it? Knowing that I marked your face as mine?"

"God yes."

"Would you let me see how many times I could get hard in one day and let me jerk myself off all over you, all over your face, your chest, your ass?"

"Please."

"Oh, I'm not going to do it right now Sexy."

"Bllaaine." I half moaned, half complained.

"Right now, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you are going to limp the rest of the day. Every time you sit or take a step you are going to remember how hard I fucked you. And by the time I get home from work you are going to be so hard from spending all day thinking of my cock in your ass that you are going to be here on my bed on all fours all stretched and waiting for me and I'm going to fuck you until your screaming wakes up the whole apartment building. How does that sound Sexy?"

"Uhhhh."

"Is that a yes please fuck me Blaine?"

"Fuck me now Blaine."

He grabbed his lube, and very slowly began to tease my hole.

"Please Blaine!" I begged.

"Please what Sexy?" He asked with mock innocence.

"Please put your fingers in my ass!"

"Like that?" He asked sticking one finger inside of me.

I moaned as he pumped his finger in and out of me.

"More!" I pleaded.

He added a second finger, scissoring them and fucking me with them.

"God! I need your cock!"

"One more finger first Sexy." He said before pushing the third finger in and fucking me with his hand vicariously.

"Now Blaine!"

He reached over for a condom.

"You…don't need that….I mean…we could do it without….if you want…."

"Are you sure?"

"I really like the idea of being filled with your cum."

"Fuck Sexy, ok."

He put the condom down and coated his cock with lube before completely entering me in one push.

"OH GOD!" I threw my head back.

"I told you I'm going to fuck you hard."

I moaned and dug my nails into his shoulders holding on for dear life as he fucked me hard and fast.

"God you are so fucking tight! Fit me like a glove."

I moaned.

"Your ass was made for my cock, wasn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Only my cock, no one else's."

"God yes!"

"You are going to be so filled with my cum."

I threw my head back in a drawn out moan.

"You are so desperate for my cum aren't you?"

"Yes! Fill me up Blaine!"

I took my hand off of his shoulder and reached for my aching cock.

"Uh-uh. You're going to cum just from my cock." He said taking my hand and placing it back on his shoulder.

He took the pillow from his side of the bed and placed in under my hips angling me up so that with every thrust he hit my prostate.

"Fuck!" I moaned.

He fucked into me a few more times and the came with a shout, I could feel him releasing into my ass and knowing I was being filled with his cum pushed me over the edge.

I pulled him down onto me as we tried to catch our breath.

"That wasn't too much was it Sexy?"

"Are you kidding me? That was mind-blowing! You don't really expect me to be waiting for you on all fours when you get home, do you?"

He chuckled. "Of course not that was just heat of the moment talk. I would really like to cum on your beautiful face sometime though." He said brushing where the bit of his cum had dried on my face.

"That would be really hot." I told him.

He kissed me deeply.

"We should shower."

"Make it a bath; my legs don't want to work."

"Bath it is." He said slipping on a pair of boxers. "You wait here and when it's ready I'll come get you, ok?"

I nodded.

A few minutes later he came back into his room and helped me into my discarded pyjama pants before picking me up and carrying me bridal style to the bathroom.

"I probably could walk."

"After sex that good you deserve to be carried." He told me kissing me.

"After sex that good I feel like I should bake you a cake."

He laughed as he set me down so I could take off my pants and the he helped me into the bathtub before taking off his boxers and slipping in the tub behind me. I leaned my back against his chest as he took a face cloth and began to gently wash the little bit of cum off of my face before turning his attention to my stomach. I took the face cloth from him and put it in the soap dish and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't fall asleep on me Sexy." He whispered.

"I won't I just need my cuddles."

He kissed my neck.

"You are amazing Blaine, I don't think I tell you that enough."

"Don't worry Sexy I know you think I'm a great fuck."

"That's not what I meant, I mean you are but you are so much more than that."

"We should get out of the tub before we prune." He changed the subject.

He got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist before offering his hand to me and helping me out.

"How are your legs?"

"They don't feel like jelly anymore."

"Good" he said handing me a towel.

I went to my room to grab some clothes while Blaine went to his room to do the same. He was already in the kitchen when I came out of my room; he smirked at me as he watched me walk over to him.

"You love watching me limp don't you? Knowing you and your massive cock did this to me."

"Yup."

I shook my head laughing at him.

"We kinda missed breakfast so what would you like for lunch?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I had breakfast." I said licking my lips suggestively "But for lunch…umm some sandwiches?"

"Mmm…cum the breakfast of champions." He said leaning forward and kissing me "Sandwiches it is."

He went to work making our sandwiches not letting me help in anyway so I just but my head on my hands and watched him work. He turned around and winked at me before putting the finishing touches on our lunch.

"I've been thinking about when we competed against each other at Sectionals…did you used to wear way too much gel in your hair?" I asked.

He nodded. "I had a strange addiction to the stuff."

"Despite that I remember thinking you were the hottest guy I had ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yup, I guess some things never change, huh?"

He blushed.

"Ugh. I have to go to work now."

I made a face.

"I wish we could have one day where neither of us had anywhere to be and we could just spend it doing whatever we wanted."

"Me too Sexy."

"I'll see you when I get home." He said kissing my cheek.

About half an hour after he left there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, hi Wes, Blaine's not here." I said greeting the Warbler.

"I know I came to speak to you."


	19. Chapter 19

"Umm….ok…come in. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please."

I poured us both some coffee and handed him a mug, we took seats at the opposite ends of the table. I looked at him expectantly.

"Has Blaine told you about his dad?"

"You mean how he told Blaine that being gay was equal to being a slut?"

"I see that he did. What about Jeremiah?"

"Telling Blaine he was a fuck toy and that's all he'd be good for?"

"Alright, what about Eli?"

I shook my head.

"Not surprised, Eli wasn't as…cruel as his dad or Jeremiah but he was kind of the straw that broke the camel's back. You see Eli and Blaine struck up a friendship on Facebook and so when Eli invited Blaine over he didn't think anything of it. But it turned out that all Eli wanted was to get Blaine into bed and Blaine….I don't know….I think he thought it would make Eli want him so he slept with him. Afterwards Eli told him that he was a 'good fuck' and if Blaine wanted to do it again he should give him a call. And I think that's when Blaine snapped and decided that was all he was good for, so he kind of became the school slut. He'd screw the gay guys and 'help' the straight guys by giving them blow jobs. I think the blend of low self-esteem and an endless supply of guys were a bad combination and I think his self-esteem just got lower each time. And then he just said fuck it and completely changed his image, traded hair gel for eye liner, and began to reject guys before they could reject him, it's also when he decided that he was only going to top, he wasn't going to let anyone fuck him over. But then thing I noticed is a lot of it is an act, he talks a big game, he used to brag about random scores, talk about threesomes, pretend not to remember a guy's name whatever but I knew that he went home alone most nights. Like, ok, before you and he began hooking up how many guys did he bring over here?"

"One."

"See, if he were as slutty as he wants people to believe he would've brought home a lot more guys than that don't you think?"

I nodded.

"The thing is Blaine is a lot more fragile then he wants people to think, so if you are just in it for the sex you need to stop it before he gets hurt any more than he already has. But if you want more, let him know."

"I don't think he believes me when I tell him he's worth more than just sex."

"Because he's never had a guy he had feelings for ever tell him that, in fact they've only ever told him the opposite. Besides those are just words what he needs are actions."

"Actions?"

"I don't think he's ever been on an actual date. I don't think he's ever been asked on an actual date. Nobody has ever romanced him."

"Is that something he'd really want though?"

"Yes. He just doesn't think he'll ever get it. I've seen the way he looks at you Kurt; you could completely destroy him if you wanted to."

"I wouldn't."

"I've come to realise that, I've seen the way you look at him and the way you light up at the mention of his name."

"Do you think he'd want to be my boyfriend?"

"He already is; the only people who don't see it are the two of you." Rachel said coming into the room, "sorry, I didn't mean to ease drop but this place has thin walls." She said sending me a pointed look.

"Sorry."

"Just buy me some noise cancelling headphones and I'll forgive you."

"But he's not my boyfriend."

"Right because you two don't sleep in the same bed every night, or spend all day cuddling on the couch, you don't take turns cooking each other meals or do any of the things boyfriends do."

I chewed my lip.

"So we kind of accidentally became boyfriends, what if when he finds out he doesn't want me?"

"Kurt, you are all he wants." Wes told me.

"I need to go out for a while…thank you both."

A few hours later I arrived him with my purchases including a pair of noise cancelling headphones for Rachel which she put in her overnight bag having agreed to spend the night at Santana and Brittany's apartment.

I was going to make up for all the assholes who didn't romance Blaine, myself included. By the time he walked in the door from work I had everything all set up. He looked around the apartment at the candles and roses I had set about and then took a look at me dressed in a tux.

"What's this about?" he asked gesturing with his hand.

"This is about you. Blaine Devon Anderson will you do the honour of taking you out on a date tomorrow evening and being my boyfriend?"

"I don't get the joke."

"No joke Blaine. I want you to be mine and I want to take you out on dates and hold your hand when we walk down the street and I want to romance you….and I just I want to be your everything Blaine because you are already mine."

"You already are my everything. I would love to be your boyfriend." He kissed me. "Do you really want to take me out on dates?"

"I made us a reservation at that Italian place down the street for tomorrow but we can go somewhere else if you'd prefer."

"Italian sounds great."

"I'm not going to be like the others Blaine, I'm going to treat you like a prince, like you deserve."

I wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered.

"You deserve so much more."

I wrapped my arms around him and he buried his head into my neck.

"Make love to me Blaine."

"No. I want you to make love to me."

"Not yet, not until I proved to you I'm worth it."

"You already have."

I took his hand and led him to my bedroom and we began to slowly undress each other while exchanging sweet yet passionate kisses. He laid down on my bed and I crawled on top of him.

"You are the most beautiful man ever Blaine." I whispered kissing him before he could protest.

I grabbed the lube I had taken form his room and then began to slowly finger him open. I felt him shudder underneath me.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Can I add another?"

"Yes."

I added a second finger curving them until I found his prostrate. He clutched at my arms. I kissed him again as I scissored my fingers.

"Another." He gasped.

I added the third finger and waited for him to adjust to the burn before moving them in and out, alternating between twisting them and scissoring them.

"I….I need…" He gasped.

"What do you need baby?"

"I need you Kurt. I need you in me right now."

I generously coated my cock in lube before slowly pushing into him.

"Tell me if you need me to stop, ok?"

He nodded.

I pushed in a bit more taking my time, not wanting to hurt him and wanting this to last as long as possible. Finally I was buried all the way in him.

"I'm inside you. I've never been inside anyone before." I said quietly.

"I know."

"You feel so tight and warm and perfect."

He kissed me.

"You can move, slowly."

"Ok."

I pulled my cock most of the way out of him before slowly pushing back in, keeping eye contact with him the whole time, knowing if he showed the slightest sign of discomfort I would stop immediately.

"You can move faster than that."

I shook my head.

I continued like that slowly pulling out and the pushing back in trying my best to keep kissing him the whole time. I did speed up a bit after a while but I was still going rather slow compared to the other times we've had sex and a whole lot gentler. We may have fucked before but this is the first time we've made love. I jerked him off in time with my movement, I could feel him falling apart below me and hoped he was as close as I was. I don't know whose orgasm hit first but soon we were laying wrapped in each other's arms fully satiated. I reached over and grabbed some wet wipes I had bought earlier and cleaned off his stomach.

"Goodnight Sexy."

"Goodnight baby." I said giving him a kiss as he drifted off.

I went to the living room and blew out all the candles before climbing back into bed with my wonderful boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

"Please tell me last night happened." Blaine said not opening his eyes yet.

"Last night happened baby."

His face broke out in a wide smile which made my heart melt.

"God everybody is going to be jealous when I tell them you are my boyfriend." I told him.

"Say it again."

"Boyfriend." I whispered in his ear.

"God I want to fuck you right now."

"Shower sex?"

"Hell yes."

He began to reach for his boxers.

"Rachel's not here." I told him getting out of bed and walking naked to the bathroom. I laughed as I heard him scramble to get out of bed and run after me. "Grab the lube!" I called got.

"I got it; this will be it for it though."

"No worries, I bought more." I told him stepping into the shower.

He pushed me up against the shower wall and kissed me, wrapping one my legs around his waist as he did.

"Start with two fingers baby." I moaned.

He hesitated but then pushed two fingers instead of me, knowing we didn't have the luxury of time today as I had class. He fucked me with his two fingers until I begged for a third. When he knew I was ready he wrapped my other leg around his waist and pushed his cock into me. I held on to him for dear life as he fucked me against the shower wall.

"Oh fuuck! Blaaine!"

"I got you Sexy." He moved one of his hands so he could jerk me off.

It was hard and fast and so fucking good. I clutched onto him as our orgasms overtook us.

He brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed me.

"Best boyfriend ever." I told him kissing him.

"No I'm pretty sure the title goes to the guy who made our apartment look like something out of a chick flick."

"It wasn't too much was it?"

He shook his head. "It was the most perfect thing ever."

"Good."

He slowly began to pull out of and I hissed. "I hate that part."

He looked at me questioningly.

"When you aren't in me anymore."

"Don't worry I'll be in you again soon, maybe even tonight if the date goes well.

"Blaine Anderson. I am not the kind of guy who puts out on a first date." I gasped in mock horror.

"Whatever was I thinking?" He played along.

"I'm scandalized!"

"I'm going to fuck you nice and slow tonight." He whispered in my ear. "If you don't actually shower now you'll run out of time and have to go to school full of my cum."

I shivered despite the warm water of the shower.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Sexy? Walking around that fancy school of yours with an ass full of my cum."

"God baby you are going to make me hard again."

"You are just going to have to wait until tonight."

"You are such a tease."

"You love it Sexy."

We finished up in the shower and as I got dresses he prepared a bagel for me to eat on my way to school.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant, ok?"

He nodded.

"See you then Sexy." He said kissing my cheek.

"I get two goodbye kisses from now on, one on the cheek and one on the lips." I told him.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, both of us knowing if it were anything more I'd end up skipping class.

"Kurt!" I turned to see Rachel running up to me as I got to NYADA.

"Hey Rachel, thanks for staying with Britt and 'Tana last night."

"Not a problem as long as you got your man."

"I did! We're going on a date tonight." I told her and we both squealed.

"I'm so glad you two finally got your heads out of your asses! God, I have been waiting for this for ages!"

"Come on Rachel, it hasn't been that long."

"Not for you maybe, but why do you think I picked Blaine to be our roommate, there were other applicants but I just _knew_ the two of you were perfect for each other!"

"And the fact that I had a boyfriend at the time didn't bother you?"

"It did but I figured once I introduced you to Blaine you'd end that sham of a relationship."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Sometimes it is easier to see if a relationship is wrong when you aren't the one in it. You and Adam weren't right but you and Blaine? There has never been two people more perfect for each other."

"He's amazing Rachel."

"I talked to Brittany and Santana and they said I could spend the rest of the week at their place."

I turned and gawked at her.

"You two just officially became boyfriends and I figured I'd give you some privacy….just put a towel on the couch before you have sex on it. Please?"

"You are like my second favourite person in the whole world right now!"

"Right after Blaine?" She asked.

"Right after Blaine." I confirmed.

"That's a high honor, I'll take it. You are so smitten."

"I really am. I have never felt like this about anyone before."

"I'm really happy for both of you. And I think for basically setting you two up I should be made godmother of your future children."

"Rachel! We just got together!"

She raised her eyebrow.

"First born only."

"Deal but I also get to be your maid of honor at the wedding."

"Well, duh. But if you tell Blaine about this conversation you get none of it."

"That little Italian place down the street from the loft."

"Oh, they have the _best_ garlic bread!"

"Good to know."

"Oh and I got you both tickets for _Fiddler of the Roof_, it opens this Friday you know."

"I know, we'll be there."

"Don't forget with all the sex, ok?"

"I won't….maybe send me a reminder text."

She laughed and then we parted ways and went to our respective classes.

When I sat in my chair I was reminded of my activities with Blaine this morning and couldn't help but smile. Only eight more hours until our date.


	21. Chapter 21

I had to physically stop myself from skipping down the street on my way to my date with Blaine. Even though I had bought enough flowers yesterday where we could run a small flower shop out of the loft I stopped and bought him a simple bouquet of roses. As I approached the restaurant I saw him waiting outside for me, he smiled when he saw me and laughing he pulled a bouquet form behind his back, it looked almost the same as the one I bought him expect with a different colored ribbon tied around it.

"Great minds think alike." I joked before giving him a hello kiss.

"I missed you today Sexy."

"Hmm….I missed you too, every time I sat down I was reminded of you and let's just say you'd better keep the promise you made me earlier."

"You can count on it."

We went into the restaurant and were shown to our seats.

"By the way we have the apartment to ourselves all week and certain rules have been lifted as long as we set a towel down."

"Reeaally."

I nodded.

"So many plans popping into my head right now."

"We have time for all that later but right now I just want to share a romantic meal with my boyfriend."

He started to reach across the table to take my hand but stopped himself so I reached over and took his hand instead. He smiled.

"So do you know what you are going to order?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking the Mushroom Risotto."

"That looks good; I'm leaning towards the Chicken Parmesan."

"Hmm…I might have to steal a bite of that."

"Only if I can have some of your Risotto."

"Of course, I'm so glad you asked me out."

"Me too…I should probably tell you Wes came by and he and Rachel made me see what an idiot I was for not asking you out sooner."

"So you're saying I should have bought Wes and Rachel flowers?"

"Well we pretty much have a florist in out apartment right now." I said waving my hand.

"Those are mine! They can't have _my_ flowers!" He pouted.

"Sorry, of course I wouldn't give them your flowers." I leaned across the table and kissed him.

Even though it was technically our first date it didn't have any of the awkwardness that usually goes hand in hand with a first date. I hoped that Blaine was enjoying himself as I knew he had never been on a date before and I wanted to make it special. I fed him a bite of my Chicken and he moaned appreciatively, someone cleared their throat and snapped us out of the bubble we had put ourselves in.

"May we help you?" I asked while Blaine eyed the couple up and down.

"We just wanted to tell that the two of you are so cute together, it's so nice to see young people so in love." The woman said

"Oh…thank you."

"How long have the two of you been together?" the man asked.

Blaine and I shared a look.

"Actually this is our first date." He told them.

"Oh! That's so sweet. Isn't that sweet George?" She said turning to her husband.

"It is indeed Helen; now let's leave these poor boys alone. They don't want to spend their entire date talking to a couple of old people."

As they walked away I heard Helen say "They are going to get married one day."

"Yes dear, I expect they will." George replied.

I looked at Blaine and wondered if he heard but I couldn't tell from his expression if he had or not.

After we finished eating I called the waiter over.

"Can we get our check now please?"

"Actually sir, it has already been taken care of by a nice older couple."

"George and Helen." I said to Blaine.

He nodded. "If we knew where they lived we'd owe them flowers."

"So do you want to go for a walk or go home?" I asked him as we left the restaurant.

"I want to go home, bend you over the couch and pound you like there's no tomorrow."

"That sounds amazing…but can we do it tomorrow? Tonight I want you to make love to me."

"Of course Sexy."

Usually when we had sex it was hard, fast and a little rough but this time it wasn't just sex it was making love, similar to last night but this time Blaine topped. We never broke eye contact and did our best to keep kissing each other the whole time. When we finished he went to pull out.

"Stay." I said wrapping my legs around him.

"I can't clean you off if I'm inside you."

"I don't care. I need you to be inside me for a bit longer."

"Ok."

"Your room is bigger than mine."

"Yeah but yours is further from Rachel's room."

"Like that matters with how loud you are…and mine doesn't have a closet."

"Hmm…good point. If we move the bed against that wall we could put your dresser next to mine."

He moved as far as he could without slipping out of me. "Will the bed and our nightstands fit there though?"

"We can share a nightstand."

"True, I mean I only use mine as a place to keep lube anyway."

"Blaine, I love you."

He paused.

"Sorry if that was too fast but I figured we were pretty much talking about moving you into my room…I mean that's what we were talking about right? It's not my imagination; we're really going to do it, right?"

"Nobody loves me."

"I do. I love you so much and I don't know maybe you don't love me back yet…but maybe one day?"

"Why would you love me? I'm…I'm not good enough for you. This is just temporary until you find someone better."

"There isn't anyone better Blaine. You are perfect for me. I love you because you are so kind, and funny, and you take such good care of me, and yes, you are really hot and great in bed but you are also an amazing singer and when you look at me I feel like I can do anything, be anyone. I love you because you are you."

He blinked at me a few times.

"You don't believe me do you?"

He shook his head.

"That's ok; I'll prove it to you, even if it takes our whole lives. I will prove that I love you and you and I belong together."

"You'll get tired of me just like everyone else."

"I won't and that's not even true. Haven't you been friends with the Warblers since high school? They haven't gotten tired of you have they?"

"No but that's different."

"Why?"

"Because they are my friends."

"And I'm your boyfriend and I love you."

He pulled out of me and sat on the opposite end of the bed I could see he was searching my face to see if I meant it or not.

"I think you think you love me but you'll soon realise you don't."

"Oh Blaine baby, I promise you I will love you until my dying day."

"Are you going to start singing _Come What May_?"

"No, although it does describe how I feel about you so it would be pretty fitting."

"How can you say that? You barely know me."

"I know you Blaine, I might not all the details like when your birthday is or what your favorite color is but I do know you."

"And you love me?"

"I love you more than I ever knew it was possible to love someone."

"I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are. I hate that some assholes convinced you that you aren't worth loving but trust me Blaine you are."

"I'm….I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened because when you realise I'm not worth shit it will hurt too much to know you once thought you loved me."

"I'll tell you I love you every day and maybe one day you'll believe me."

"I'm going to sleep in my room."

"Please don't."

"Get used to the disappointment Sexy, that's all I am."


	22. Chapter 22

I couldn't sleep so I went to his room, hoping that maybe I could convince him that I really do love him but he had locked his door. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped myself up in it deciding to just sit on the couch and watch a _Facts of Life_ marathon as there was no way I would fall asleep without him. He didn't come out of his room until long after I would have normally gone to school but after last night and literally no sleep there was no way in hell I was going to school.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked taking in my appearance.

"I can't sleep without you so yes I was out here all night."

He shrugged.

"Look Blaine, if you don't love me I understand but don't you dare tell me I don't love you because I do and no matter what you do I will never ever stop."

"What if I went out a found a random to fuck?"

"It would break my heart but I would still love you. Even if I wanted to stop loving you I couldn't."

"I still don't understand why."

"Because you are the best person I have ever met."

"Then you've met some shitty people."

I shook my head. "I've met some amazing people and you are the best of them all."

He sighed.

"I wish that was true."

"It is true Blaine, let me ask you something. Did you go out last night a find a random to fuck?"

"No."

"Because you knew it would hurt me if you did, right?"

He nodded.

"See if you were a bad person you wouldn't have cared."

He chewed his lip.

"Do you honestly love me?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't!"

"I still don't think I'm worth."

"That's ok, I do and I'll convince you that you are worth it."

"I can't sleep without you either."

"Then let's never even attempt it again."

"Ok."

"Now, can we please take a nap?"

He nodded and then led me to my bedroom, the sheets were still dirty from last night but that really didn't seem important right now. I cuddled into his chest and breathed a sigh of relief for being back where I belong.

"Kurt, I love you and that scares me, the people I love always hurt me."

"I will never ever hurt you. I promise."

"I want to believe you but…"

"I understand baby." I kissed him.

"So, does this mean I have you all day?"

"Yes."

"After our nap we should move my stuff in here."

"We will."

"I sleep better after an orgasm."

"I know you do baby."

"And isn't it mandatory for couples to have make-up sex after a fight?"

"I'm not sure that could be classified as a fight."

"I'll leave my cock inside you the whole time we're asleep."

"Damn, you really know how to push my buttons don't you?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because my darling our relationship shouldn't just be about sex but right now it kind of is."

"So you are going to withhold sex from me?"

"No. But I don't think we should have sex just because we can."

"What other reason is there to have sex?"

"Love Blaine."

"I love you and you love me…so…."

"If you are asking me to have sex with you to express our love for each other than yes I will have sex with you, but if you want to have sex with me simply because you want sex then my answer is no, not right now."

"I want to show you that I'm sorry for not sleeping with you last night and for doubting you when you said you love me, I still don't get why you do but I believe you do."

"I know all that already but yes we can make love." I kissed him softly.

He caressed my face. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too."

"Show me."

He ran his hands up and down my body like he was worshiping it before reaching for the lube and fingering me open. We had fucked before, we had even made love before but this was different, this was our first time being intimate after confessing our feelings to each other. I knew that this time was about giving ourselves to the other completely, not just our bodies but our hearts as well and I knew that this was a first for him. I knew that this was the first time he had sex with someone who he knew loved him, someone who would stick around after and not just because we lived in the same apartment or because he was a good fuck but because I love him. I could tell he was feeling vulnerable despite being the top so I reached up and kissed him, pouring all my love into that kiss to try and kiss away his nerves.

"I don't want to screw this up." He whispered.

"You won't."

"I did last night."

"No you didn't, you can't screw this up Blaine. Our love is too strong we can overcome anything."

"Ok."

My words seemed to relax him a bit, and when he finally entered me I could feel all his nerves melt away. It was the most loving and intimate sex we had ever had, and I knew that it wouldn't be the last time that we connected so fully. Afterwards he kept his promise of remaining inside me.

"Kurt, why do you always want me to stay inside of you after?"

"I just love feeling connected to you Blaine and I want that feeling to last as long as possible. It might sound silly but I can't think of anything more intimate then lying in bed with my boyfriend's soft cock inside of me. Think about it, have you ever taken a nap with anyone else after sex with your cock still inside of him?"

"No. I pretty much pulled out as soon as I came."

"Exactly, this is something only I get to experience."

"I guess that makes sense."


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up when I felt Blaine fidgeting.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Then go get something to eat."

"I was waiting for you to wake up….I promised I'd stay inside of you the whole time we napped and I thought if you woke up while I was in the kitchen you'd be upset I broke my promise."

"You are so adorable."

"Umm….ok?"

"You could have pulled out, I wouldn't have been mad."

He kissed me softy as he pulled out of me, I hated the empty feeling but I tried to not let it show because I didn't want him to think he let me down.

"Let's go eat and then move your stuff into our room."

"And then we should spend the rest of the day christening our new room."

"I'm pretty sure we've already christened it."

"Just trust me on this ok Sexy?"

"Ok."

After we ate we went back to what would soon be our room and began to move my furniture.

"I know you said we could put the bed against that wall and the dressers there but if we put the dressers on either side of the closet and turn the bed that way we'd have more room." Blaine said.

I looked around the room and tried to picture the furniture the way he described it.

"That would work. We need to take my headboard off the bed though, I want to use yours."

"Mine's cracked."

"I know."

"Is that why you want it because we cracked it?"

"I know it's silly."

"No Sexy it's not." He kissed me.

A few hours later we had successfully moved his stuff into our room I stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

"When we can afford it we really need to buy a new bedroom set." I said wrinkling my nose at the mismatched furniture. "Expect for a headboard though, we're keeping the headboard."

"I'm sure we can find stuff that will match the headboard…I could buy us new furniture right now if you wanted."

"What?"

"I have a trust fund from my grandparents."

"Hmm…no let's save that for when we want to buy a house or something."

"Ok."

"So," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, "you said something about christening our room?"

"I did, sit on the bed and wait for me, ok?"

"Ok…where are you going?" I asked as he started to leave the room.

"To get some supplies."

"We have lube and we don't use condoms…what supplies do you need?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out Sexy." He winked.

I sat in the middle of the bed cross legged resisting the urge to get up when I heard the front door close. Did he just leave? I grabbed my phone and played Angry Birds until I heard him come back. A few minutes later he came into our room with a pizza and my laptop.

"Pizza and _Rent_." He said smiling.

"That was not what I expected."

"Oh come on Sexy our relationship can't just be about sex."

I laughed and made grabby hands for him to come join me on the bed. He settled in behind me and placed the laptop in front of us and the pizza on the nightstand where we could still reach it but there wasn't a risk of it falling on the floor. My phone beeped with a text from Rachel.

"She forgot some stuff her and wanted to make sure it was safe for her to come home and get it." I told Blaine as I texted Rachel back giving her the all clear. She must have been waiting in the hallway because soon we heard her come into the loft.

"Kurt! What the hell happened?" She screeched.

Blaine and I shared a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted back to her.

"Blaine's door is open and all his furniture is gone."

"Rachel….come here." I called.

"Are you ok? Do you need ice cream and tissues?" She asked walking to my door.

She opened my door and then screamed and threw herself at us on the bed, knowing her as well as I did I managed to move the laptop before she landed on it.

"Oh my god! I thought you guys broke up and I'd have to kick you asses!"

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Ok fine I thought I'd have to get Santana to kick your asses."

I nodded.

"I'm so happy for you guys! OH! This means we have an extra room…maybe Finn will want to move in when he's done his teaching program."

"Rachel you are my best friend and I love you but if you break my brother's heart again I will shave off all your hair."

"He's broken my heart as many times as I have broken his." She said touching her hair.

"I know and if you two get back together I'll threaten his drums if he hurts you."

"Your headboard is cracked." She observed.

"Yes it is."

"How does one break a headboard?"

"By fucking really hard." Blaine told her.

She blinked and then looked at me to determine if he was serious or not. I nodded.

"Ok then….I think I'm going to go back to Brittany & Santana's place now…even though they walk around naked and have sex on every surface of the apartment...and Brittany keeps asking if I'm there to have a threesome with them….and oh god I know this was my idea but _please_ can I come home now?"

"We haven't fucked on every surface of the apartment yet." Blaine told her.

"Right…ok then…I….I guess I'll go."

"Here, get yourself a hotel room." He said handing her his credit card.

"Really?"

"Yeah, get yourself some room service while you are at it, go crazy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup…you can come back tomorrow….I'm sure I can fuck Kurt all over the entire apartment between now and then."

She stuck her fingers in her ears and sang.

I tugged on her arm to get her attention. "You should probably get going…he was serious."

"But you guys wouldn't start while I'm still here….would you?"

I shrugged. "Not my first choice but I can't resist Blaine…so maybe."

She looked at me with wide eyes and then ran.

"Remember the other night when I said I was going to bend you over the couch and pound you like there's tomorrow?" Blaine whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"That's just going to be the beginning Sexy."

I gulped before peeling my clothes off and heading into the living room, Blaine laughed as he followed me bringing on my…_our_…blanket with him.

"How do you want me baby?"

He covered the arm of the couch with the blanket and then bent me over it, spreading my legs apart. He pried my ass cheeks apart and then flicked his tongue against my hole.

"Oh fuck!"

He knew how much I enjoyed it when he rimmed me before so he made sure to tease me this time. He very slowly traced my hole with his tongue before pressing the tip inside of me. He quickly removed it and then licked up and down my ass crack.

"Blaine! Please!"

"Please what Sexy?"

"Please fuck me with your tongue!"

He pushed his tongue as far into my ass as he could and swirled it around causing me to moan then he tongue fucked me hard and fast.

"God Blaine! Fuck me!"

"You want my cock Sexy?" He asked removing his tongue from my ass.

"YES!"

"Should I just fuck you right now, just like this? With only my spit as lube?"

"Yes, fuck me right now baby!"

"You love my cock don't you Sexy?"

"You know I do!"

I felt him press two lube coated fingers into me, I knew he wouldn't fuck me without making sure I was properly stretched.

"I'm good Blaine! Fuck me! Please!"

He coated his cock and then began to slowly push inside of me, since I wasn't as stretched as much as normal it burned a little more but I found myself loving it.

"I want it rough baby."

He growled and dug his fingers into my hips before he began to slam into me causing me to let out a loud scream. He stopped his movements.

"Don't you dare stop!"

"You'll tell me if I'm being too rough?"

"Yes! Fuck me right fucking now!"

"Bossy."

"Oh my god, stop talking and fuck me Blaine!"

"So needy."

"You aren't nearly as funny as you think you are. Fuck me right now or I will go to our room and use a dildo."

"You have a dildo?"

"Blaine!"

"I don't know…I kinda want to watch you fuck yourself on a dildo now."

"If I have to go use a dildo I'm going to lock you out of the room until I'm done."

"That's no fun."

"Yeah well I'm not having much fun right now either."

"No?"

He thrust into me roughly.

"How about now?"

"YES!"

"You aren't happy unless I'm fucking you, isn't that right?"

"Yes!"

"You would love nothing more than to have me fuck you all day every day."

"Yes!"

"You ass was made for taking cock, you know that?"

"Only….fuck! Only yours!"

"That's fucking right only mine. Nobody else will ever get to fuck this perfect ass."

"Never. Don't hold back baby! Fuck me harder!"

He growled and then fucked me harder than he had ever fucked me before, I felt my knees buckle and he wrapped his arm around me and held me up as he fucked into me relentlessly hitting my prostate with every thrust as I jerked myself off.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum Sexy."

I soaked the blanket with my cum as Blaine continued to fuck into me, he slowed down like he was thinking of stopping but I could feel he was so hard so I wrapped my arm around him and encouraged him to keep fucking me hard, he continued to fuck me though his own orgasm, until he began to soften then he collapsed against my back panting. He kissed the back of my neck a few times.

"I have something for you Sexy."

"If it's your cock I need a few minutes before I can go again."

He kissed my neck again and then handed me a gift bag I hadn't noticed before.

I opened it and pulled out a rubber…thing…that was flat on one end and kind of bullet shaped on the other.

"What is it?"

"It's a plug." He took it from me and then I felt him pull out of my ass and him slip the plug in. "It'll keep my cum in you and keep you nice and stretched for me so the next time I want to fuck you I can just slip right in. How does that feel?"

"It feels good, full."

"Today you are just going to wear it around the apartment but one day you are going to wear it to school so you can keep my cum in you all day."

"Damn…that's hot."

He kissed me.

"Ready for round two Sexy?"

"Not yet…go get me some of that pizza, I'm hungry."

"So bossy, you're lucky I love you."

"Hmm…I think so too."

He kissed me and then ran to our room to get me the pizza we had left in there. We ate it as we cuddled on the couch.

"So baby, where are you going to fuck me next?"

"The kitchen…it's really the only room left. Well other than Rachel's…but ew."

"I know, I don't think I could get it up in there."

"This seemed like it was going to be way more sex when I first suggested it."

"Hmmm….I know. We'll have to make sure our next place is a lot bigger."

"And hopefully we won't have a roommate then so we can take our time and fuck in every room at least twice."

"Once with me topping and once with you topping?"

"Obviously."

"The next time Rachel goes away we're doing this again but it'll be my turn to top."

"I like that plan."

"So are we going to sit here all day or are you going to fuck me?"

He took my hand and led me into the kitchen where he sat on one of the chairs and told me to ride him. I was hesitant, worried about breaking the chair but in the end I couldn't resist him and I figured the chair is replaceable. I took out the plug and set it on the floor, because there was no way in hell I was going to put that on the table, and then I sank down on his cock moaning as I did. Riding Blaine's cock was probably my favorite thing in the world.

When we finished I was absolutely exhausted and Blaine had to carry me into our room where he cleaned me off with a wet wipe.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." I murmured struggling to keep my eyes open.

"I love you too sexy, sweet dreams." He replied kissing me.


	24. Chapter 24

I hated having to go to class the next day because I knew it meant I wouldn't see Blaine for hours but I knew I had to, I couldn't just drop everything and spend every second in his arms no matter how much I wanted to.

I rushed home after class eager to see my boyfriend and planning on surprising him by taking him out to dinner I stopped in my tracks when I saw a strange man sitting on our couch, he turned around when he heard me come in….isn't that the guy from those credit rating commercials?

"Hi. You must be Kurt, I'm Cooper."

"Oh! You're the brother."

"I am and you're the boyfriend."

"I am. Sorry the place is a bit of a mess, Blaine didn't tell me you were coming."

"Blaine didn't know he was coming or even that he knew where Blaine lived." Blaine said coming into the room and giving me a kiss hello.

"I have ways of finding these things out." Cooper shrugged.

"Wes told you?" Blaine asked.

Cooper nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I missed my little brother."

Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"And…I had to get out of LA for a while….it's not my fault….she never told me she was married."

"Slut." Blaine said shaking his head.

"You are one to talk! You are at least as slutty as I am!"

"Not anymore. I'm a one man kind of man now." He said wrapping his arm around me and kissing my neck.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Me neither." Blaine shrugged.

"So are you staying with us?"

"Yes."

"I set him up in my old room."

I nodded.

"I'm going to go to our room and do some homework, you boys catch up." I told Blaine.

I listened to my iPod while I did my homework until the battery died and I remembered I forgot to charge it. I sighed taking the ear buds out and went back to reading the script for my acting class.

"You really love him don't you?" I heard Cooper ask.

"I do and he says he loves me." Blaine replied.

"You don't believe him?"

"I believe he_ thinks_ he does and as selfish as it might sound I hope it takes him a really long time before he realises he's wrong."

Damn it Blaine, I thought we were past this.

"Maybe he really does love you."

"He'd be the first."

"Maybe he's the first."

"Maybe."

"You mean romantically though right? Because I love you Blaine."

"Do you? That's news to me."

Silence.

"You could've done something, you could've taken me out of there."

"I was only twenty-three practically still a child myself."

"And I was actually a child! Do you know what's it like to be thirteen years old and have your own father tell you that you are going to get AIDS and die? Do you know what's it like to have your own mother stop even looking at you? No you don't. "

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"How could you just leave me with them?"

"I didn't! I paid for Dalton! I couldn't move back to Westerville and afford Dalton but I couldn't leave you in that school either so I did what I thought was best."

"You paid for Dalton?"

"Yes, who did you think did?"

"I thought maybe….I thought maybe it was proof that deep down they loved me." I could hear the heartbreak in his voice. I wanted to go out and wrap my arms around him but I figured that it would be best to let this be a moment between the two brothers. It sounded to me like they had a lot to talk about and maybe if Cooper could convince Blaine he loved him it would make it easier for Blaine to believe that I love him.

"I'm sorry kiddo, it was me."

"Whatever, I don't need them anyhow."

"They are worthless pieces of shit and you are better off without them." Cooper said.

Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm going to see what Kurt wants to do for dinner."

I moved my homework off the bed as he came into our bedroom; I opened my arms to him.

"You heard that?"

"Just the last bit. I'm sorry I didn't mean to but my iPod died and the walls really are super thin."

"It's fine, it just means I don't have to tell you." He crawled into my arms and I kissed the top of his head.

"I love you baby."

I felt his body shake as he sobbed into my shoulder. I clutched him closer to me, he must have clung to that one last shred of hope that his parents loved him for so long and even though he now knew his brother loves him it was overshadowed by the knowledge that his parents didn't. I knew there was nothing I could to do take away his pain so I just kept telling him that I love him over and over again. After a few more minutes he pulled himself together.

"I don't know why I'm so upset. This is stupid."

"It's not stupid baby you have every right to be upset, your heart is broken."

"Fuck them; they are just a couple of fucking assholes." He said wiping his eyes.

"They are."

"Why aren't I good enough?" He whispered.

"You are baby! You are perfect!" I insisted.

He shook his head. "I'm definitely not perfect."

"To me you are."

"One day you are going realise you are wrong and it is going to kill me."

"Never going to happen. We are going to be old men together living in a nursing home ad driving the staff crazy because we keep trying to have sex in every room but they won't kick us out because they'll know it's just because we are so in love and you'll be half deaf and I'm going to have shout I love you and you'll have to crush my pills up in my ice cream because I won't want to take them otherwise and our kids and grandkids will come visit us every chance they get and ask to hear the story of how we got together…but we'll both know the story we tell them is only half of it because there is no way we are telling our 5 year granddaughter about our sex life."

"We'll have a granddaughter?"

"Yes, her name will be Suzie but you'll call her your little angel and she'll have brown hair in cute little pig tails, and she'll have your smile but she'll be missing her front tooth and she will be the cutest little girl ever."

"Because she'll be ours?"

"Because she'll be ours."

"Kurt…I want to be the one that proposes, ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

"I'm hungry! Feed me!" Cooper yelled from the living room.

"Tell me he's going to live in a different nursing home." Blaine said.

"He's going to live in a different nursing home…a few probably as he'll keep getting kicked out for hitting on the staff."

"We'll have to bribe our kids to go visit their crazy uncle Cooper won't we?"

"Yes."

"I really hope we get all that."

"We will baby. Just wait and see."

"We better go feed Cooper before he starts a one man riot."

I laughed. "Let's just get some burgers or something."

"Fucking finally! I'm starving!" Cooper proclaimed

Blaine cooked the burgers while Cooper and I sat on the couch.

"This is a great place you guys got here. Much better than my place in LA."

"Coop, if your place sucks just dip in your trust fund to get some place nicer." Blaine said from the kitchen.

"Yeah….that's kinda all gone."

"How the hell is it all gone?" Blaine asked turning around.

"You know me I'm not very good with money." Cooper shrugged but I could see something in his eyes.

"You spent it all on Dalton didn't you?" I whispered.

"Yeah but don't him that, ok? I don't want him to feel guilty." Cooper whispered back.

I nodded.

"Your brother seems like a good guy, he really loves you a lot." I told Blaine as we laid in bed later that night.

"Hmmm."

"I know you have a hard time accepting that but I swear one of these days our voices will be louder than those assholes."

"Sexy I don't want to talk about my brother or anyone else right now."

"Do you just want to go to sleep?"

"No I really want to ride you."

"Uh….yeah….you can do that." I gulped.

I grabbed for the lube but he beat me to it.

"I'm going to prep myself while you watch."

"Holy fuck."

He straddled me so that his ass was right in front of my face and then began to finger himself. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen if my entire life, as I watched my cock became painfully hard, I reached to try and alleviate some of the tension but he stopped me and put my hands over my head instructing me to leave them there. He threw his head make moaning as he fucked himself on his fingers I shifted underneath him anxious to have my cock replace his fingers. After what felt like an entirety he began to lower himself onto my cock. My hands ached to touch him but I left them above my head, he saw them twitching and took pity on me placing them on his hips.

"If you move your hands are going back above your head." He told me.

I nodded, I knew he needed to be in control so I laid there and let him fuck himself on me, I really wanted to thrust into him but I fought my urge for as long as I could. He took my hands off his hips and pinned them over my head and he fucked himself harder on my cock, he moved his hands so one was pinning both of mine while he jerked himself off.

"Don't cum before I tell you to."

"Fuck!" I moaned.

"Shh!"

I bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning anymore, the only sounds in our bedroom were the sound of skin slapping against skin and the headboard hitting the wall. I felt my orgasm building; I squeezed Blaine's hips as I tried my best to delay my release. He fucked himself harder and I could see he was getting close, I hoped that meant he would allow me to cum soon. He continued to fuck himself on my cock as he came all over my chest, I looked at him pleadingly.

"Cum on Sexy fill my ass up."

I let out a silent scream as I finally let my orgasm wash over me. He kissed me and continued to try and fuck himself on my now soft cock but quickly gave up when he realised that was pointless. He got off of me and opened his nightstand, he grabbed a large purple vibrator and hand it to me. The laid on his back with his legs spread looking at me expectantly. I lubed it up and thrust it into his glorious ass. I turned it up as high as it would go, I knew he didn't need to be teased he needed to be fucked, so I thrust the toy into him as hard as I could. I saw his cock getting hard as I did so I stopped moving the vibrator leaving it in his ass. He looked at me questioningly instead of saying anything I quickly prepped my own ass and slide down on his cock with my back to the headboard; I reached down and grabbed the vibrator fucking his ass with it as I fucked myself on his cock.

"FUUCK!" He screamed.

"Shh!" I teased.

He slapped my ass causing me to fuck him harder. I wished I could see his face as I imagined his eyes would be rolling back into his head right about now. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my hard cock and he began to jerk me off. It didn't take long before we were both cumming. I gingerly pulled myself off of his cock and took the vibrator out of him before cleaning us both off with the wet wipes.

"Feeling better baby?" I asked as I crawled into his arms.

He nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

We woke up the next morning absolutely starving, we walked to the kitchen hand in hand and found Cooper and Rachel both sitting there drinking coffee.

"Good morning." I greeted them.

"The noise cancelling headphones you bought me aren't powerful enough." Rachel told me.

"Sorry."

"You know….I never wanted to know what my baby brother sounded like when he came…so thanks for burning that sound into my eardrums." Cooper remarked.

"We're young, hot and in love. We're going to fuck a lot; it's a fact of life. Get used to it." Blaine said shrugging.

"I'll see if I can find more powerful noise cancelling headphones…for both of you." I told them.

"You could just be quieter." Rachel said.

"I really don't see that happening."

She made a face at me.

"Sorry but we have really good sex…we can't help but be loud."

Blaine nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse us we need to take a shower." I said heading towards the bathroom pulling Blaine behind me.

We got into the shower and Blaine poured my body wash on his hands and washed my body, I leaned back into his arms and enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of. When he was done with my body he washed my hair.

"You know I never let anybody touch my hair." I commented which caused him to stop.

"No, keep going…I just meant the fact I let you wash my hair is proof of how much I love you, seriously tell my dad or Rachel about this and they'll start asking when the wedding is."

He laughed and then kissed my shoulder.

"I don't think we're quite ready for that yet."

"No not yet." I agreed.

He finished washing my hair and we traded positions so I could give him the same treatment. After we dried off and got dressed we went back to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Do you actually eat a cereal called cock rings?" Cooper asked.

"Oh my god! What is with you two? It is _not_ called cock rings!"

"Totally is." Blaine smirked.

I shook my head at them and continued to eat my breakfast, determined not to let them ruin it for me. After I finished eating I washed my bowl and then went to Blaine to get my goodbye kisses, Copper who was still sitting at the table puckered up like he wanted a kiss too, I couldn't help but laugh when Blaine smacked him upside the head.

"I'll see you later baby, I love you."

"I love you too Sexy."

Cooper made gaging noises and when I heard him cry out in pain I was pretty sure Blaine hit him again. I hoped when I got home both Andersons were still alive.

During dance class our instructor announced that we would be working with partners, with a wink she told me I was to be paired with Adam…it took me a few minutes to realise that she didn't know we had broken up and that while it seemed like a life time ago to me it was really only a manner of weeks.

"How've you been Kurt?" Adam asked coming to stand next to me.

"I've been….great actually and you?" I told him not seeing the point in lying.

"I've been really good; you know I expected to be a lot more torn up about our break than I was….no offense."

"None taken, it's like I told you the two of us were never meant to be." I told him as I tried to copy the chorography we were being shown.

"Hmm…I think I get it now…how are things with Blaine? Last time we talked you two weren't really on speaking terms."

I blushed. "Things with Blaine are amazing."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"I've never been this happy."

"You love him?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Have you told him?"

"Repeatedly."

"And he loves you back?"

"He really does."

"Good. That's good."

"Are you sure you're ok to talk about this? I mean it wasn't that long ago that you thought you loved me."

"I know…but you were right it really was more of a friendship kind of love….when we kissed there were no…." he trailed off.

"Butterflies?"

He nodded.

"One day you'll find a guy who gives you butterflies."

"Does Blaine? Give you butterflies I mean."

"He does, every single time we kiss and he has told me he gets them too."

"It must be nice to have that kind of love."

"It really is and like…even though we haven't been together all that long I know we're going to be together for the rest of our lives." I smiled remembering the nursing home conversation Blaine and I had the night before.

"Kurt! Quit talking and pay attention!"

"Sorry miss, I'm afraid it was my fault. I asked him about his boyfriend you see." Adam defended me.

She gave us a confused look. "I thought you two…."

"Not for a while…but if you have time after class I'm quite sure Kurt will be more than willing to tell you all about Blaine."

I nodded.

"How about we just get back to dance class?" She suggested.

As soon as class let out Adam and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! The look on her face!" I giggled.

"I know! I thought she was going to shit a brick! Remember when we broke up and I said I'd like to be friends at some point? I think I'm ready for that now."

"That would be great Adam. You'll have to come by for a movie night some time...although if I were you I'd wait a few days as Blaine's brother is staying with us and he is kind of crazy."

"Are you making him stay on the couch? You guys don't have a spare room."

"Umm…no…Blaine and I share a room now so he's staying in Blaine's old room."

"Wow…you guys are really serious aren't you? I mean it's not just smitten talk, it really is real."

"It really is real."

"Listen Kurt….I'm sorry about how I used to try and pressure you into sex….I think I thought it would make you love me. I'm really glad that your first time was with the love of your life."

"Thanks Adam and I forgive you for all that…just learn from it ok? If your next boyfriend isn't ready then don't pressure him it won't make him ready any faster."

He nodded.

"It was nice talking to you Adam."

"You too Kurt, see you around."

When I got home I wasn't sure what I'd find knowing that Blaine and Cooper were alone in the apartment all day, surprisingly they and the apartment all appeared to be intact.

"How was your day baby?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Surprisingly good, I got partnered with Adam in dance class and it wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be."

"Really?" Blaine asked, I could tell from his tone he wasn't happy.

"Yes and before you get jealous I spent the whole time telling him how wonderful you are and how much I love you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Sorry….I just know that he knows how amazing you are and I don't want him to try and steal you from me."

"Oh baby, nobody could ever steal me from you. I love you."

Blaine kissed me. "I love you too."

"Spring break is coming up and I promised my dad I'd go home to Lima."

"For the whole week? How am I supposed to survive a week without you?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Dads don't like me."

"Mine will."

"How could you know that?"

"Because I love you and you make me happy…that's all my dad cares about."

"Really?"

"Really. My dad _hated_ Adam because he knew he wasn't right for me, so I know that he'll love you because you are."

"I sure hope so."

"I know so. Now let's have some dinner so you can get your ass to work."

"Oh! You work at a bar right? I'm so coming! I need to get laid!" Cooper announced going to his room to pick out a going out outfit.

"He doesn't know you work at a gay bar?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Please take some pictures and possibly some video of his face when he realises it."

"I will."


	26. Cooper

This is the story of what happened when Cooper went to the gay bar Blaine works at. It's told from Cooper's point of view.

* * *

><p>When we got to the bar there was a long line but since Blaine worked there and I'm superhot that wasn't an issue. There weren't that many women there yet, but it was still early and it seems that bars usually have more men than women anyway, instead of grabbing a table I sat at the bar so I could beg free drinks off of my brother.<p>

"Hey." A guy said sitting down next to me.

"Hello."

"I'm Andrew."

"Cooper."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm not from New York I'm just here visiting my brother." I said nodding towards Blaine.

"Hmmm….Blaine's your brother?"

I nodded.

"God, he's the best fuck I ever had, couldn't walk right for a week after he was through with me."

"That's….nice."

"Been begging him for a repeat performance but apparently he's got himself a boyfriend now."

"He does."

"You know I have always found that if one brother is a good fuck the other usually is to?'

"What?"

"Ok…let me spell this out for you. I want you to come to the bathroom with me and fuck me…in the ass…with your cock."

I blinked.

"Dude, I'm straight."

"No need to lie you don't want me that's fine."

"I'm not lying I really am straight."

"Then what the fuck are you doing at a gay bar?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the flash of a camera, I turned my head to see Blaine smirking and holding his phone up.

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!" I yelled.

"Yes Coop? Did you need another drink?" He said looking innocent.

"This is a gay bar."

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me this was a gay bar."

"Didn't I?"

"No. Why would I come here to get laid if I had known this was a gay bar?"

"I just assumed you were broadening your horizons…I'm not one to judge. And cheer up, I'm sure you can get laid here…Andrew seemed interested although heads up…he's not a good lay."

"Blaine."

"I'm sorry but it's true…now let's see….oh that guy over there…with the beard...that's Henry. He was decent…not nearly as good as Kurt but not bad. If you are going to experiment then he's your guy."

"Blaine."

"Yes Cooper?"

"You are a fucking asshole."

"You wound me."

"You could have warned me."

"I could have…but this was much funnier."

"Shut the fuck up and get me another drink."

"Oh here comes Ben…he gives great blow jobs." Blaine said gesturing to a tall guy walking towards us.

"Tell me the rumours aren't true Blaine." The Ben guy said.

"Depends on the rumour."

"You got yourself a boyfriend and are off the market."

"Ah yes. That rumour is true."

"Damn."

"Have you met my older brother Cooper? He's single." Blaine winked.

"Would you like to dance?" the guy asked smiling.

"I'm straight."

"I'm pretty sure straight guys dance."

"Ah what the hell…just don't try to grab my ass or anything."

"Wasn't planning on it."

I followed him to a group of people on the dance floor.

"Stacey! I found you the one straight guy in the joint!" He said to a blonde woman.

Ok, this night is starting to look up.


	27. Chapter 26

"Hey baby, how was work?" I asked as Blaine crawled into bed with me.

"Good. Oh I got a photo of Coop's face right after a guy asked him to go fuck in the bathroom."

He handed me his phone and I looked at the photo laughing at Cooper's horrified face, I swiped to the next photo and saw one of Cooper looking pissed off.

"He's not too pissed at you is he?"

"Nah, he ended up finding a girl to hook up with…so he's fine."

I laughed "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey Blaine…remember when you first moved in and asked me to go to work with you so you could fuck me in the bathroom on your break?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Is that…do people actually do that?"

"Yes."

"That's gross….like our bathroom is fine but a public bathroom where just anyone could walk in…plus there's no way those bathrooms are clean."

"The people who go to that bar really don't care about that sort of thing."

"Did you used to…do that?"

"Yes."

I wrinkled my nose.

"Don't worry Sexy I would never really ask you to have sex with me in a public bathroom, you are much too classy for that."

"Damn straight."

"I could come hang out with you while you work sometime."

He shook his head. "No way, the guys there can be animals, they'd be all over and I just couldn't stand it if something happened to you when my back was turned."

"I can take care of myself."

"Normally yes but against a guy twice your size after you've had a couple of drinks who knows. It's just not worth the risk."

"Jesus. I don't know if I want _you _going there anymore."

"Don't worry about me Sexy, I box and after I broke a guy's nose my first week there everyone knows not to mess with me besides I've got the bar between me and them."

"Ok."

"If it really bothers you I can look for something else."

"As long as you are safe and you like working there then that's all I care about but if you wanted to find something else I wouldn't object."

"It would be nice to find something for during the day and to be able to actually spend time with you in the evening, I'll look into it."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep, you have school in the morning."

I laughed and snuggled into his chest.

"Sometimes I think if they ever make a pillow with a heater built in you won't need me anymore."

"I'll always need you…also that sounds dangerous."

"I was joking Sexy, I love being your human pillow."

"Good because no pillow will ever be good enough for me now."

"I thought I told you to go to sleep."

"Not without a goodnight kiss."

I titled my head up and closed my eyes moaning softly when I felt our lips connect. I kept my eyes closed and just listened to the beating of his heart until I fell asleep.

Cooper came stumbling back into the apartment while we were eating breakfast and informed us that he just had amazing sex and that we were missing out by not being into pussy. Blaine and I both made a face and shook our heads.

"You don't even understand how amazing having a cock up your ass feel Cooper." Blaine told him.

"So good." I agreed.

"Maybe not but you don't understand how a nice tight pussy feels all wet and warm on your cock."

"But you know how straight guys are always complaining that girls never let them have anal? Gay guys don't have that problem as most of us _love_ anal sex." Blaine countered.

I nodded.

"But guys don't have boobs. Boobs are glorious."

"No guys have rock hard pecks, way better than boobs." I told Cooper.

"We're just going to have to agree to disagree." Cooper told us.

After I got my kisses from Blaine I went to class and by the time I got home I was exhausted and after dinner I fell asleep while we were watching a movie I barley even woke up when Blaine carried me to our room and undressed me.

I woke up before Blaine did feeling well rested, I could feel his hard cock pressing against me and decided to make sure he had a really good morning before crawling done his body. He woke up not long before cumming down my throat, this time I was prepared and I could have swallowed it all but instead I let some dribble out of my mouth and onto my chin remembering how hot it made him to see his cum on my face the last time.

"Fuck Sexy…I just…fuck…you are so beautiful." He said running his fingers on where he cum was drying on my face.

"Good morning baby."

"That was the best wake up in the history of everything let me return the favour."

We traded spots and he took my cock into his talented mouth I watched him as he deep throated me…I really needed to learn how to do that. I had already been close from when I sucked him off so it wasn't long before he was drinking me down, swallowing most of my cum but leaving some in his mouth so I could taste it when we kissed. He licked his cum off of my face and then kissed me again.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you too Sexy."

"Don't forget we have Rachel's play tonight."

"I remember; I took the day off work for it."

"Good, I'll have to meet you at the theatre after I get off work. Can you pick up some flowers?"

"Of course."

When Isabelle heard of my plans for the evening she insisted I go into the closet and find an outfit…I may have anticipated that and that's why I let it slip, my work clothes were fantastic but not theatre wear. She helped me pick out the perfect suit and once it was on declared that Blaine was going to flip out over how gorgeous I looked. She was right when he saw me walking up to him at the theatre his jaw dropped.

"I have the most gorgeous boyfriend ever." He declared.

"Hello to you too baby." I giggled.

"Hi Sexy, do a little spin for me. I need to see this suit for all angles."

I slowly spun around for him.

"Damn…I can't decide if I think you should always wear that or if I want to rip it off of you."

"Well don't rip it baby, I don't own it…plus we have a musical to watch."

"I don't know how I'm going to concentrate on the show when you are sitting next to me looking extra fuckable tonight."

"Hmm…be a good boy and pay attention and then when we get home you can show me how fuckable I am."

"Did you two forget that I was here?" Copper asked.

"Hi Cooper….I totally noticed you were standing there." I told him.

"Sure you did."

"Sorry."

"It's fine love blinders and all that." He waved off my apology.

As soon as the play ended I ran up to the stage door so I could give Rachel a giant hug and tell her how amazing she was in it. Blaine and Cooper followed behind me and I heard them discussing the show as they walked.

We gave Rachel the flowers, hugs and our congratulations. She invited us to join her and her cast mates while they went out to celebrate but Blaine I declined saying she could enjoy her night, Cooper however appeared to have his eye on one of Rachel's cast mates and joined them.

When we got back to the apartment Blaine picked me up and carried me bridal style to our bedroom.

"Blaine! Put me down!" I laughed.

"Ok." He said despite the fact he didn't put me down.

"Blaine."

"I am going to put you down."

"Now Blaine."

"No."

He carried me to our bedroom and put me down on our bed, smirking.

"Don't wrinkle the suit!" I told him.

He took the suit off of me, very carefully folded it and placed it on my dresser.

"Happy?"

"Yes…now get over here and fuck me."

"There you go being bossy again."

"Blaine, darling, love of my life, please come over here and shove your cock up my ass."

"Well when you ask like that I can't say no to you."

He crawled on top of me, still fully dressed.

"Blaine, why aren't you naked?"

"Because I'm wearing a suit."

"You are being such a brat tonight."

"Am not."

I smacked him.

"Ow! Abuse!"

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"Oh I'm definitely going to fuck you."

"Then you should really take that suit off shouldn't you."

"You just want me for my body."

"I know what you are doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You are trying to torture me into begging you to fuck me."

"Hmmm…could be."

"It's not going to work."

"No?'

"No."

"Hmm…ok then." He said rolling off of me and then lying beside me not touching me. He was sure he was going to win but he made the fatal flaw in the fact I was already naked I grabbed the lube and made a big show of fingering myself.

"Fuck….you win Sexy."

He quickly took his suit off as I continued to finger myself by the time he was naked I was fully stretched and ready for his cock.

"Hands and knees Sexy."

I quickly turned over spreading my knees shoulder width apart and sticking my open ass in the air. I felt him slam into me I moaned loudly. He grabbed on to my waist and fucked my ass furiously I dropped down on my arms changing the angle of my ass so he hit my prostate with every thrust.

"God! Blaine!" I moaned.

My cock ached, desperate for him to touch it but he made sure to keep his hands far from it.

"Blaine! Touch me!"

"I am touching you Sexy."

"Touch my cock!"

"Like this?" He asked gently stroking my cock.

"Harder!"

He fucked into my ass harder but continued to barely touch my cock.

"Blllaaaaiine!" I whined.

"Yes?"

"Jerk me off properly or I swear to god it will just be you and your hand for the next week."

"Like you could last a week without sex."

"Do you really want to find out?"

He began to jerk me off hard and fast.

"I'm going to fill your beautiful ass with my cum."

I moaned.

"You should see your ass right now Sexy, so wrecked. Just begging for my cum."

"'Fuck!"

"Your ass needs my cum doesn't it?"

"God yes!"

He thrust a few more times before I felt his cum filing my ass, sending me over the edge.

We collapsed on to the bed panting; he lied on my back kissing my neck and shoulders.

"So fucking good." He told me as he kissed me.

"Love you baby."

"Love you too Sexy. I'll clean you up as soon as I can move again."

"Mmkay."

"Are you falling asleep on me Sexy?"

" 'm tired….just had amazing sex."

"It's ok, you can sleep."

"Mmkay. 'Night."

"Sweet Dreams."


	28. Chapter 27

"Are you guys up yet? I want breakfast!" Cooper exclaimed coming into our room and jumping on our bed.

"You are a grown ass man Cooper, get your own breakfast." Blaine told him.

"Terrible hosts." He complained.

"You can't just burst in here like that; we could have been having sex." I told him.

"Nah, I listened at the door first."

I shot him a look.

"What? I didn't want to accidentally see…_that_." He said gesturing to us, "I mean seriously who would want to see their brother like that."

"Just so you know we didn't change the sheets after we had sex last night, so you are lying in our cum…and we're still naked." Blaine told Cooper.

"EW! EW! EW! I'm going to go have another shower."

"When is he going back to LA?" I asked Blaine.

"No idea…hopefully soon."

"I'm worried he secretly moved in with us."

"That does sound like something he'd do…"

"We're going to have to move."

"Somewhere far far away."

"I hear Paris is nice this time of year."

"But we'll tell him we're moving to Australia."

"Yes! Good plan."

"In the meantime we should get up and get him some breakfast."

"It's the right thing to do before abandoning him and running away to another country."

"We're going to have to learn how to speak French."

"I'm already fluent."

"Are you?"

I nodded.

"That it so hot."

"Is it?"

He nodded.

"Je t'aime." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He said clearly proud that he understood me.

We kissed; I let out a moan when he rolled his tongue around in my mouth.

"We need to stop." He said pulling away.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because we need to feed Cooper."

I groaned.

"Don't worry Sexy; I'll make it up to you later."

I pulled on my pants and followed Blaine out into the kitchen where we began to make pancakes.

"Do you have any plans for today baby?"

"No…I mean I was hoping to spend the day with you."

"Good because I have an idea."

"A kinky idea?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, just a regular idea."

"Boo…ok what is it?"

"You'll have to wait to see, just meet me at Central Park at noon."

"Ok."

"Pancakes?" Cooper asked coming into the kitchen. "I wanted scrambled eggs."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Pancakes are good, pancakes are my favorite." He said sitting down.

"That's better." I said placing a plate in front of him.

After we finished eating, Blaine and I took a quick shower while Cooper did the dishes.

"So do I get a clue about what we are doing later?" Blaine asked as he washed my back.

"Nope."

"Not even a little hint."

"No."

"Fine be that way."

"I will."

He kissed my shoulder to show me he wasn't really upset that I wouldn't tell him. After we finished showering and got dressed I got my kisses from Blaine and went out so I could get everything set up. Just before noon I texted him where exactly in the park to find me and sat and waited at exactly noon I saw Blaine walking towards me.

"Hey Sexy, I'm sorry but he followed me." He greeted me gesturing to Cooper behind him.

I sighed; I had wanted this to be a romantic date for me and my boyfriend.

"I'm not sure I have enough food." I told Blaine gesturing to the picnic blanket.

"This was supposed to be a date? You didn't tell me you were going on a date." Cooper said.

"I told you 'I'm going to go meet Kurt in the park' what the hell did you think I meant?"

"I don't know! I thought maybe you were going to be throwing a football around or something."

We both looked at him.

"In the future if I tell you I'm going to meet Kurt, just assume it's a date ok?"

"Ok. I think I'll just go find something else to do….sorry."

Blaine sat down on the blanket beside me.

"So a picnic in the park."

"Is it stupid? I was going for romantic."

"It's very romantic." He kissed me.

"I would've cooked but I didn't want you to know what I was up to…so I got us some sushi instead."

"Mmm…yummy plus that means I can do this." He took a piece of sushi and fed it to me.

When we were done eating he lied down on the blanket and opened his arms for me, I immediately joined him.

"This was a great idea."

"Thanks, it occurred to me we haven't been on that many dates and I wanted to do something special for you."

"Does it bother you we don't go out a lot?"

"A little…because I know no one else ever did anything like this for you before and you deserve it, you deserve romance."

"This was great, but you don't have to worry about the romance department Kurt you pretty much have that covered."

"Do I?"

"Maybe I strange but when we cook together or take a shower together and just wash each other…I find that pretty romantic. And when you ask me to stay in you after sex so we can be connected for a bit longer? Pure romance."

"Are you teasing me?"

"No, I'm completely serious. Don't get me wrong when you do things like this or fill our entire apartment with flowers I totally swoon, but those little everyday things that most people wouldn't even think twice of? That's my idea of romance."

"Like being my human pillow?"

"That is my favorite thing in the whole world. Do you wish I was more romantic?"

"How could I after that speech you just gave?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."


	29. Chapter 28

We got home to the apartment after spending a few hours together in the park to see Copper had packed his bags.

"I think it's time for me to go." He announced.

"Is this because you accidentally crashed out date? Because we aren't mad about that." Blaine asked.

"No…I just came to see that you were ok, and I see now that you are much more than just ok." Cooper told Blaine smiling at me.

"And to get away from that chick's husband." Blaine added.

"Oh fuck. I forgot about that…hopefully he has cooled down by now."

"Maybe his wife hooked up with someone else and he's after them now." Blaine suggested.

"Quite possible, alright come on give your big brother a hug, the both of you."

"You're not my brother Cooper." I told him.

"Not yet, but you will be one day."

"True." I said giving him a hug.

"Take care of him." He whispered.

"Always."

He let go of me and opened his arm to Blaine.

"Come here Squirt."

"Don't call me that." Blaine protested but hugged his brother anyway.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Coop. Don't sleep with anymore married women."

"I'll try not to but things happen."

Blaine and I both shook our heads at him.

"Don't be all judgey, not all of us have found the person we're meant to be with yet."

"We're not judging you for dating around; we're judging you for fucking married women." Blaine said.

"Fine from now on I'll ask every woman I hit on if she's married and won't fuck the ones that are."

"That's all we ask." I told him.

"Come visit me in LA sometime, yeah?"

"We will." I promised.

"And you." He said pointing at Blaine. "I'd better be your first call when you ask Kurt to marry you."

"You will be."

He gave us a final hug each and then grabbed his bags and left.

"I think I'm going to miss him, does that mean I'm crazy?" I said turning to Blaine.

"The fact you love me means you're crazy, you missing Coop means you're certifiable." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Hmm…guess that makes two of us."

"I'm really going to miss him." He said quietly.

"I know you are baby but you'll talk to him soon."

"Mm…can we just spend the rest of the day watching bad reality TV and cuddling on the couch?"

"Of course."

What started off innocently enough soon became me straddling Blaine's lap as we made out.

"What did I say?" Rachel asked coming in the front door.

"We're fully dressed, no sex happening here." I told her.

"Maybe not now but if I had walked in five minutes later what would I have seen then?"

"Don't worry we don't have any lube out here." Blaine told her.

"We have plenty of lube in our bedroom though." I told him.

He stood up still holding onto my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist, we continued to kiss as he carried me to our room.

"I love it when you carry me." I told him.

"I know you do, you always hold onto me so tightly."

He laid me on our bed and we began to make out again, he groaned in frustration when my phone rang.

"Hi dad." I answered it.

"Hey kiddo, I just wanted to make sure you were still coming down next week."

"I am and I'm bringing Blaine with me."

"The roommate?"

"The boyfriend actually."

"Is Blaine a really common name in New York or is it the same guy."

"Same guy."

"Hmm…he treat you right?"

"Like I'm a prince."

"Good."

"You two must be serious if you're bringing him home."

"We're very serious dad."

"That right?"

"Yes, he's the love of my life." Blaine who was lying on my stomach looked up at me and smiled.

"Does he feel the same way?"

"He does."

"Hmm….I'm looking forward to meeting this kid."

"You'll love him dad."

"We'll see. Carole send her love."

"Give her my love back."

"Oh and Finn said to tell you he's sorry he didn't call this week, he has midterms…and well you know how your brother is with taking tests."

"Ah poor Finn, tell him to make sure he takes study breaks or he'll get too stressed out and not do well."

"Will do. Love you kid."

"Love you too dad."

I hung up my phone and placed it on my nightstand.

"You and your dad have a great relationship." Blaine observed.

"We do."

"Good."

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah…I just wish I had that too, you know?"

"I know but you have Cooper."

"And you."

"And me, you'll always have me."

"That's all I need." He stretched up and kissed me. "Want to go watch more bad TV?"

"No, let's just lay here."

"That works for me."

"Have you thought anymore about looking for another job?"

"I have…there's this coffee shop about five blocks from here and they have live music there, apparently their regular guy just quit so I think I'm going to audition."

"You should! That would perfect for you!"

"It doesn't pay all that much there are tips…but it still probably be anywhere near what I make now."

"That's ok though we can get away with you making a little less, Isabelle pays me way more than she should."

"And if we needed to I guess we could dip into the trust fund a little earlier than we planned."

"Only if absolutely necessary."

"I might not get it."

"Well then we need to make sure never to go there because they would obviously be insane not to hire you."

"You might be a bit biased."

I shrugged.

"Sometimes it feels like we've been together a lot longer than we have." He commented.

"I know if someone who didn't know us ever overheard us they'd think we've been together for years."

"Do you ever worry that we are moving too fast?"

"I don't, do you?"

"No...if anything it feels like we are moving too slow."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…I can't wait for us to have our own place and be married, you know? But like…it's way too soon for that and I know it's too soon and I know neither of us is really ready for that but I just…I'm really looking forward to when we get there."

"I understand what you are saying, I'm looking forward to that too but at the same time I'm really enjoying the process of us getting to that point."

"Me too...I just look forward to the day when you're my husband."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Sexy."

"Promise me when we're old men you'll still call me that."

"Of course I will, you'll always be Sexy to me. Promise me you'll still love me if your dad hates me."

"My dad won't hate you but I promise nothing can make me stop loving you."

"Seal it with a kiss?" He asked. I bent my head down and met his lips.


	30. Chapter 29

Sunday we went out for coffee, we still had some in the apartment but sometimes you just need to go to a coffee shop and have one of the fancy coffees they offer. I grabbed a table while Blaine ordered the drinks.

"Kurt, hi."

"Oh hey Adam."

"How's your weekend going?"

"Good, yours?"

"Great actually…I had a date last night."

"Ooh…do tell, what's his name? Is he hot?"

"His name is Dean and…yeah he's pretty gorgeous."

"Who's gorgeous?" Blaine asked coming up to the table.

"This guy Adam went out with last night. Are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah…when we kissed goodnight…."Adam started.

"Butterflies?" I supplied.

He nodded. "I don't know if he felt them too or not."

"I think butterflies are always mutual. I'm pretty sure that's how they work."

"Hmm…I just worry that maybe I'm building things up in my head again…like I did with you."

I bite my lip and nodded. "Just take things slow then but trust me Adam when it's right you just know."

"Yeah, well it's a bit soon yet…anyway I should go…maybe we have that movie night some this week?"

"For sure. Text me later."

"Movie night?" Blaine asked after Adam left.

"Yeah I invited him to come over and watch a movie with us sometime."

"Hmm. Let's go home now."

"We haven't even drunk our coffees yet."

"Yeah…well I want to go home now."

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course not, my boyfriend has been texting and making dates with his ex-boyfriend, whatever could be wrong?"

"Blaine, it isn't like that. Adam and I are just friends, that's it."

"Well it wasn't that long ago you two were more than friends, now was it?"

"Ok we are going to go home now and maybe the walk will help you realise how ridiculous you are being right now." I said storming out of the coffee shop.

"It's ridiculous that I don't want my boyfriend going out with other guys?" He asked following me.

"Oh my god Blaine! I invited him over to watch a movie with you and me how is that 'going out' with him?" I said making air quotes.

"How do I know that's all it is?"

"Because I love you and you know I love you."

"He still wants you."

"No he doesn't but even if he did I don't fucking care, he can't have me. I'm taken."

"You were taken when I met you and I still wanted you and I got you."

"Totally different situation."

"How?"

"Because he isn't the one I'm supposed to be with, you are."

He sighed. "Would you tell me if you were having second thoughts?

"About what?"

"About us, about picking me over him."

"I would never have second thoughts about us Blaine, you are it for me. I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"I'm sorry; I'm being a jealous ass."

"I just wish you weren't so insecure."

"It's just because I love you so much and it would destroy me to lose you."

"It's a good thing that will never happen then isn't it? And I love you too my jealous ass." I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing his forehead. "Now we are going to our room, and we are going to do something that will hopefully make you feel better."

I led him to our room and kissed him while undoing his pants, I let him undo my mine as well I broke the kiss and took my shirt off, my plan didn't really require me to be naked but I thought it might add to it. I sunk down on my knees in front of his hard cock.

"Tell me when you are close ok?"

He nodded.

I teased his cock with my tongue a bit, licking it up and down like a melting popsicle before taking it in my mouth. I grabbed his hips and I fucked my mouth on his cock, I wanted to take him in further then I had before so I tried to relax my throat to allow myself to do it. I still couldn't deep throat him but maybe soon.

"Oh god! Kurt!" He moaned.

I bobbed my mouth faster and pumped my hand around the part I couldn't quite reach.

"I'm close Sexy."

I pulled off with a wet pop and used my hand to finish him off. I pointed his cock at my face and closed my eyes when I could tell his orgasm was about to hit. I felt his warm cum hitting my face, claiming me as his. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"You look like… mine." He said, I could see the awe on his face.

"I am yours."

He lifted me off of my knees and laid me on the bed laid on top of me and just starred at my cum covered face before kissing my neck and any part of my face not covered with his cum.

"Do you even understand how hot you look right now?"

"The fact that you are getting hard again gives me some indication, now are you going to use that to fuck me or are you going to cum on me some more?"

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll have a permanent limp and everyone will know you are mine."

"God yes!"

He pressed two lubed fingers at my entrance and looked at me seeking permission to start with two; I pushed down causing the tips of his fingers to enter me. He pushed the m the rest of the way in tortuously slow.

"Blaine!"

He smirked at me and if anything slowed down. I reached my hand down and inserted one of my own fingers in with his using the rest of my hand to grab his and made him finger fuck me faster.

"There you go being bossy again."

"There you go being a brat again. Fuck me right now or I'll go wash your cum off of my face."

He pulled his fingers out of my ass and began to quickly lube his cock before finally pushing it into me.

"Oh God!" I moaned as he thrust into me.

"Do you want to cum just from my cock Sexy?"

"Yes!"

"I know you'd never cheat on me. You know how I know that? Because no one else has my cock and you are addicted to my cock aren't you Sexy?"

"YES!"

"No one else's cock could ever satisfy you like mine can, you know that don't you?"

"Yes!"

"You are my own personal cockslut aren't you?"

"God yes! Fuck me Blaine! Fuck your cockslut!"

He growled as he fucked me harder causing me to scream out in pleasure.

"Mine!" he asserted as he fucked into me.

"Yours!"

"No one else ever gets to see you like, this touch you like this, gets to feel how nice and tight you are. No one else gets to fuck you, only me."

"Only you!"

"Cum for me Sexy!" He ordered and as if my body had been waiting for his permission I came all over both of our stomachs. He kept fucking me hard the whole time I was cumming after for a few minutes after that until he too came. I knew he wanted me to cum first so I would be over sensitive as he continued to fuck into me and have more of a limp afterwards. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him tight to my chest.

"Mine." I told him.

"Yours." He agreed.


	31. Chapter 30

I got Blaine to agree to the movie night with Adam with the promise that if he started to feel like Adam was trying to steal me back we could go to our room and I'd give him a blowjob while Adam was still in the living room. Truthfully I didn't really want to, I mean it's one thing when we have loud sex and Rachel accidentally overhears, it's another thing to have sex just so someone can overhear it, even if it's just a blowjob and not sex. Of course I knew if I told Blaine that he wouldn't make me go through with it but I knew the idea that is was possible made him feel a bit more secure. I spent the whole time Adam was there glued to Blaine's side which, ok wasn't unusual but still I was not going to give Adam even a fraction of a second to think that he had a shot at winning me back, not that I thought he even wanted to.

"So have you gone out with that guy again? Dean, I think his name was." I asked Adam.

"Actually I did." He replied.

"And?"

"And it was nice…there's definitely something there…I'm not saying it's true love…but yeah it's something."

"Hmm…well it could be true love it took me a little bit to realise it with this one." I said gesturing to Blaine.

"A little bit and hundreds of orgasms." Blaine winked.

"Stop it." I smacked his leg.

"Seriously though, I knew right away." Blaine said.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Mmm…the second I laid eyes on you I knew." Blaine told me.

"You did not!" I insisted.

"I did too, broke my fucking heart when you said you had a boyfriend."

"Aw, baby." I cooed caressing his face.

Adam awkwardly cleared his throat breaking our love bubble.

"Sorry, we have a tendency to forget other people are in the room." I said smiling apologetically.

"It's sweet…I wish I had that."

"You will, maybe with this Dean guy."

"Yeah maybe. I should probably call it a night. Early day." Adam said biting his lip.

"You don't have class until the afternoon tomorrow." I said confused.

"No…but I have other things to do."

"Are you sure? The movie is only half way through."

"I've seen it, it's ok."

"Oh…ok then." I walked him to the door and gave him a quick hug goodbye.

"He still wants you." Blaine said after Adam left.

"You are insane."

"Why do you think he left so quickly?"

"Because he has an early day."

"That he suddenly remembered halfway through the movie? Nuh-uh. He left because we were acting all coupley and he got jealous."

"Well too bad for him then because he can't have me."

"I don't see why you have to be friends with him."

"Because I don't have that many friends in the city Blaine!"

"You have me and Rachel and those girls Rachel stayed with that time."

"I know and I love you all but what is wrong with me wanting to be friends with another guy who is into musical theatre?"

"Nothing, just why him?"

"Because it's hard for me to find guy friends, it took ages for my high school guy friends to warm up to me and even after they did they never invited me to their guys' nights, not even when Finn had them at our house."

"I don't like it."

"You know what? Too fucking bad! You don't get to dictate who I'm friends with!"

"You're making me seem like a controlling asshole."

"Maybe because you are acting like one!"

"I'm going to work."

"You don't work for hours."

"Yeah well…I don't exactly want to be here right now, so…"

"Blaine."

"Look Kurt, I'm leaving right now for the good of our relationship, ok?"

"Ok. Hey, no matter how mad you are remember?"

He nodded and gave me a very quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. After he left I cleaned our apartment from top to bottom, washing our sheets even though I had just put fresh ones on the bed that morning and we hadn't even gone anywhere near them. After everything was clean I sat and tried to watch the rest of the movie but it was pointless. I don't even why I fought with Blaine; I don't need Adam in my life I _could_ find other guy friends at NYADA or Vogue if I tried. And if it bothered Blaine this much maybe I shouldn't be friends with Adam, it is kind of strange to be friends with your ex isn't it? I decide to go see Blaine at the bar, I know he doesn't like me going there but I don't want to have this fight hanging over us until he gets home so I called Santana and asked her to come with me, there is no way anyone was going to try anything with Satan herself by my side.

When we got there I didn't see Blaine behind the bar but the other bartender told me he was on his break and pointed me to the break area. As I headed over there I saw a guy come out of the bathroom wiping his mouth.

"Wanky." Santana remarked.

A few seconds later Blaine came out still doing up his jeans, I felt my heart shatter as we locked eyes.

"It's not what you think." He told me but my mind barely registered as I ran out of the bar. Once outside I collapsed into Santana's arms.

"You want to stay with me and Britt tonight?" She asked.

I nodded unable to speak.


	32. Chapter 31

When we got to Santana and Brittany's place Santana called Rachel and asked her to bring me a bag of my stuff after explaining to her what happened. While they were on the phone Brittany held me and I cried.

"How could he do this to me?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Brittany told me earnestly.

"I don't know what to do without him...but I don't think I can trust him anymore."

"If you can't trust him then…" Santana trailed off.

"I know." I sobbed "But I can't even sleep without him!"

"You can sleep with me and San tonight." Brittany offered.

"That's very sweet of you, but it's not the same."

" 'Cause we have boobs?"

I nodded.

"Do you want an Ambien?" Santana asked.

I nodded.

The Ambien was just kicking in when Rachel arrived with my bag; I fought to keep my eyes open as I put on my pajamas in Santana and Brittany's spare room, Rachel crawled in with me and held me while I spelt.

"He never wanted me to go to the bar….he said if wasn't safe for me…but what if he was fucking guys in the bathroom the whole time we were together?" I said breaking the silence the next morning.

"Do you want me to go all Lima Heights on his ass?"

"No, he's not worth the broken nail."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get dressed and I'm going to go the loft and tell him he needs to move out. We had that place first and he's not getting it." I said calmly.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'm going to need you especially since he may not be alone."

"Do you really think he'd bring a guy there?" Rachel asked furrowing her brow.

"I don't know what to think." I told her.

"We'll need to change the locks…and I should get tested because I thought we were in an exclusive relationship and we didn't use condoms."

"Last night could have been the first time." Rachel said patting my arm

"Not a huge conciliation."

I showered in the sense that I stood under the water and let it wash over me and then I threw on the clothes Rachel had brought me, thankful that my best friend knew what clothes I would want to wear when I was upset. Once I was dressed we headed to the loft when we got there Blaine was sitting on the couch looking like he had been up all night, waiting for me or fucking another guy?

"Kurt." He greeted me his voice hoarse.

"I don't want to hear it, whatever explanation you have I don't want to hear it. Just get out."

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"Right, let me guess it was an accident right? You accidentally took a guy into the bathroom and accidentally let him suck your cock? How many other accidents have there been Blaine? Were ever faithful to me at all? Did this ever mean anything to you?"

"No of course not, because I'm just a no good slut right? Sex is all I care about."

"You said it not me."

He gave me a look that reminded me of a hurt puppy.

"You did this Blaine not me; you were the one that broke us. And now you need to find a new place to live because you aren't welcome here anymore."

He nodded. "Just a matter of time, right?"

"Evidentially."

"I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me like this. I trusted you."

"If you trusted me you would let me explain."

"There's nothing you can say that could make this ok."

"Really? Not even if I told you he didn't suck my cock? Not even if I told you I had been taking a piss at the urinal and he was throwing up in the stall? You know what you're right that doesn't make this ok. Because if you loved me and trusted me you would've let me explain instead of jumping to conclusions… but I guess I know what you really think of me."

"Is…is that true?" I asked quietly.

"Yes…I'm going to Wes' for a while."

"Are…are we….done?"

"I don't know Kurt."

"Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you but right now it hurts too much to be around you, you were supposed to be the one person who looked at me and didn't see a whore."

"I don't see you as a whore."

"You were awfully quick to jump to that conclusion last night."

"I'm sorry! I'm an idiot. I should've talked to you…I just saw you come out of the bathroom and I remembered that you told me you used to take guys in there to fuck and I just…"

"Thought I was a whore who only cared about sex. I get it; I've been getting that as long as I can remember."

"I'm so sorry Blaine!"

He nodded.

"Goodbye Kurt." He said leaving the loft. He didn't kiss me.

"It wasn't just me right? It looked like that guy had sucked him off right?" I asked Santana.

She nodded.

"You guys would've run out too right?"

"Yeah but we're all drama queens." Rachel said.

"I would've stayed…sorry but I would've…maybe it's because I'm not as smart as the rest of you but if I saw San coming out a bathroom with a girl I would have asked her about it instead of running away from her." Brittany spoke up.

"You are the smartest of us all Britt."

She shrugged. "I listen to my heart."

"So how do I get him back?"

"Give him time, you hurt him and he needs to get over that."

"I can't lose him over this."

"You won't as long as you learn from it."

I nodded.

"Seriously Britt you are the smartest person I know."

Santana smiled proudly.

The girls and I decided to spend the day eating ice cream and watching click flicks, I changed into one of Blaine's t-shirts and hoodies and the four of us cuddled up on our…my?...bed.

"It'll be ok Kurt; you guys will get past this." Rachel told me.

"I hope so."

We turned our attention back to the movie.

"When was the last time you washed your sheets?" Santana asked.

"Last night, right before I called you."

"So there's no chance I'm lying in cum?"

"No chance."

"Good."

"Pass the ice cream."

The movie ended and Rachel put in a new one.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Brittany."

"When you get married can I be your flower girl?"

"Of course. But even if I can get Blaine to forgive me that won't be for a while."

"He'll forgive you."

"Why aren't there any gay romantic comedies? Why is it always boy meets girl, it's never girl meets girl or boy meets boy." Santana asked while picking out our third movie.

"I don't know…hopefully there will be some soon." I replied.

"Better be or I'll go all Lima Heights on Hollywood."

"You know we all know you aren't from Lima Heights right?" I asked.

"Shut up." She said hitting me with the pillow she was lying on.

"We should order food." Rachel observed

"Chinese?" Santana suggested.

"Make sure to order Almond Chicken." I told Rachel.

She nodded.

"What happened to your headboard?" Santana asked as we ate our food.

"Blaine and I cracked it."

"How?"

"By fucking really hard." Blaine's voice came from the doorway.


	33. Chapter 32

I hope everyone is having a Happy Thanksgiving! I'm Canadian so today is just another regular day for me and I just got home from work but I figured I'd give you guys another chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

"Hi."

"I ordered you Almond Chicken."

"How did you know I'd come back?"

"I didn't…but I hoped you would."

He nodded.

"Please don't leave me because I made a stupid assumption I'm only human Blaine I make mistakes."

"I'm not going to leave you but…"

"But?"

"We need to slow down…I'm going to move back into my old room."

"Please don't."

"I almost moved out completely."

I closed my eyes.

"I'll sleep on the couch for as long as you want….just don't move out of our room. Please baby." I pleaded.

"Yeah, ok. But I'll take the couch."

"I'm the one that screwed up though."

"You won't be able to sleep on the couch I will."

"How long for?"

"Until I can look at you and not see you looking at me like I'm a whore."

"I never thought you were a whore."

"Yes you did, when you thought I was in the bathroom with that guy you thought I was a whore."

"I'm sorry."

"I know but that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Why did you come back then?"

"I knew if I didn't come back now I wouldn't ever come back."

I nodded.

"Is that my hoodie?"

"Yes."

"We're watching movies and eating junk food to make Kurt feel better, want to join us" Brittany asked.

We all looked at her.

"What? He's hurting too."

"I would like that."

"I'm Brittany and this is my girlfriend Santana."

"I'm Blaine."

"Are you a hobbit as well as a dolphin Blaine?"

"Umm…no?"

"Are you sure? You look like a hobbit."

"Pass me my Almond Chicken."

"Did you really break the headboard by fucking really hard?" Santana asked

"Yes." Blaine and I said in unison.

"Wanky." She replied making us all laugh.

I couldn't sleep that night all the pillows were too soft and cold, eventually I knew I'd have to take one of the Ambien Santana gave me so I got up to get a glass of water hoping I wouldn't wake Blaine if he had fallen asleep.

"What are you doing?"

Ok, so he wasn't asleep.

"I can't sleep I was going to take a pill."

"Oh I was hoping you were making warm milk."

"Did you want some warm milk?"

He nodded.

"Then I'll make some warm milk."

"You know we could fix this whole not sleeping problem of ours by you coming back into our bed."

"I can't Kurt, you know I can't."

"I know but it doesn't stop me from wishing you would."

He nodded. "I wish I could too but when you looked at me like that it hurt me more than anything my father or Jeremiah ever said to me."

"I'm so sorry baby! I know I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have. What would you have done if you if the situation had been reversed."

"I wouldn't have assumed you let a random suck you off just because we had a fight."

"You are a better person than I am."

"I'm not I just trust you more than you trust me."

"I trust you with my life."

"You think you do but obviously when push comes to shove you don't."

"I guess…I just worry that I'm not enough for you…that I'm boring…sexually."

"You are definitely not boring sexually or otherwise. I love you and the sex is amazing, I could never be bored by you or even think about wanting another guy."

"I wish I could back to the moment you came of the bathroom and do it all differently."

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone to work maybe I should have stayed and talked."

"You went to make sure we didn't say anything we'd regret and ruin our relationship…although I guess I did that anyway didn't I?"

"It's not ruined, it can be fixed. Come what may right?"

"I will love you til my dying day."

I finished my warm milk.

"Are you still coming home to Lima with me?"

"I know how important it is to you that I meet your dad, so yes."

"If you want I'll tell Adam we can't be friends."

"That's up to you…I still think he wants you back but I trust you."

"He makes you uncomfortable."

"He does."

"I won't be friends with him. I'm sure I can make other friends."

Blaine nodded.

"Can I take you on a date tomorrow?" I asked.

"…not tomorrow….I need a couple of days…ok?"

"In a couple of days we'll be in Lima."

"I've been to Lima and I seem to remember there being restaurants there."

"Ok then, I'll take you out when we get to Lima…I know the perfect place."

"It's a date."

"I know I've said it already but I really am sorry."

"I know you are; we will get past this Kurt I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I sighed in relief.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep now." Blaine told me.

"Me too…have you ever noticed that all our pillows suck?"

He smiled sadly. "Just try to make due, ok?"

"Ok."

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight baby."


	34. Chapter 33

The next day I told Adam I couldn't be friends with him, he wasn't happy about it but I told him my mind was made up and he knew me well enough to not to argue with me. On the way home I stopped and bought Blaine some flowers, similar to the ones I had in our apartment the day I first asked him out. My heart skipped a beat at the way his face lit up when I gave them to him.

"These are partly to say I'm sorry and partly because you deserve flowers." I told him.

"Thank you."

"Blaine….I love you and I am so sorry. I should have never doubted you, I know you wouldn't cheat on me…I think my emotions were just high from the fight we had before you left for work…and I have no excuse. I should have never thought that about you."

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt me for you to look at me like that? To have you think those things about me?"

"I do…but I was hurting at the time too baby and I still am; I'm terrified I'm going to lose you."

"Never."

"You say that…but what if you can never forgive me?" I asked my eyes filling with tears.

"Come here." He said opening his arms. "I know you're sorry and I know most of the time you don't think I'm a whore. I'm not even mad at you anymore…I just can't get the way you looked at me out of my head."

"I will never look at you like that again. I promise." I said clutching him tightly.

"I know…I need you to move past my past ok? I know you say you don't care but if this had happened when you were with Adam would you have assumed he let some guy suck him off?"

"I honestly don't know…but that could be because I never thought of him in a sexual way. And honestly your past doesn't bother me; I don't even think about it usually but at that moment some of the things you've told me came rushing back and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You really don't think about my past?"

"I really don't…you know why I've never asked you how many guys you've been with? It's not because I'm afraid of the number it's because I don't care."

"How can you not care though?"

"Because I know what you did with them didn't mean anything, not like what we do. And I know you are mine now and if I'm lucky you always will be. I know I love you and you love me and that's all that matters to me."

He held me tighter but didn't say anything.

"I'm so proud to be with you, it doesn't matter if you are singing on stage with the Warblers or playing video games on the couch I am proud to be able to call you mine."

"Good, I want you to be." He said his voice cracking.

"I don't know about you but these last few days have just completely drained me, I need a nap."

"A nap sounds great Sexy." He said letting go of me but taking my hand and leading me to our bedroom.

I was so happy to be back in his arms that I couldn't fall asleep.

"Did you really know as soon as you saw me that I was the one for you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then why all the sexual talk and grabbing my ass and whatnot?"

"I didn't know any other way to show you I wanted you, besides have you seen your ass?"

"Only in the mirror, but I have been told it's very fuckable."

"Whoever told you that is a very smart man."

"He is."

"After our nap, we're going to have some dinner and then I'm going to wreck that ass."

"Fuck Blaine."

"Just saying"

"You know what it does to me when you talk like that."

"I do."

"Tease."

He laughed. "You love it."

"I do love it and I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you too, now nap time."

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I just kept thinking about Blaine's words.

"Bllaaiinne." I whined.

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep."

"Hmm…what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I expect you to fuck me like you said you would."

"I said I was going to fuck you after dinner."

"I know but I want you to fuck me now _and_ after dinner."

"Do you now?"

"Blaine baby, please please please fuck me now and after dinner." I begged knowing how much he enjoyed it when I was desperate for him.

"Listen to you begging for my cock…"

"I need your cock so badly baby, please."

I saw the look in his eyes and I knew it meant he was going to say yes, he just wanted to hear me beg some more first. I quickly took my clothes off and grabbed the lube; I slowly began to finger myself open.

"Oh, I'm so tight baby, haven't had your cock in me in so long. My poor little hole is just aching for you."

"I bet it is."

"I need you so badly baby! Please baby fuck me! Please baby, remind my ass who it belongs to." I said as I fucked myself on two of my fingers. He placed his hand on mine and pulled my hand out of my ass replacing them with his cock, I wasn't fully stretched but neither of cared, we just needed to be fucking as soon as possible. He stilled as soon as he was fully in me, both of us just enjoying the feeling of being connected.

He fucked me hard and fast and with so much passion I knew we were past our fight. When I was younger I thought love making and to be slow and gentle and that it was entirely different from hard and fast fucking but I was wrong love making can be fucking, it all depends on the people involved. He moved his position a bit but continued fucking into me, I wondered what he was doing until he bent down and took my cock into his mouth.

"Holy fuck Blaine!"

Before long of being both fucked and sucked I came down his throat soon after I came he was filling my ass with his cum.

"I love you Sexy."

"I love you too baby."

We laid there together for a few minutes exchanging loving kisses before he grabbed the butt plug and placed it in me to keep me open for him.

"God I missed that." I told him.

"Me too Sexy."

After we ate dinner we ran back into our bedroom and I rode him until my thighs burned and then he flipped us over and took control fucking me so hard I thought I was going to lose my voice. That night I slept better than I had in days, not caring that we had an early morning flight the next day.


	35. Chapter 34

I just want to let you guys know in case anyone will be upset by it that Finn is in this chapter.

* * *

><p>The next morning our alarm went off early, we dragged ourselves out of bed, took a shower and then decided to grab breakfast at the airport. After a short flight we landed in Lima as we deplaned I could see Blaine getting more and more nervous so I took his hand.<p>

"They're going to love you." I told him.

He hummed uncertainly.

"Come on." I said pulling his hand, "Oh! I see Finn!"

I began to walk faster knowing my dad would be with Finn and pulled Blaine along with me.

"Kurt slow down! You're going to pull my arm out of the socket."

"Then walk faster!"

He laughed at me.

"Don't laugh! I'm excited to see my family!"

"I know I think it's adorable."

"Really?" I paused.

"Of course." He smiled at me.

"Thank you."

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss which I melted into and made slightly longer. We broke apart when I heard my dad clear his throat.

"Hi dad!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Hi kid, I'm assuming this is the new boyfriend and not some stranger that you were just sucking face with."

"This is him." I said smiling proudly.

"Sorry about that sir." Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So polite." Carole cooed.

"Only because he's convinced dad's going to kill him." I told her before giving her a hug.

"I'm going to go grab our bags, ok?" Blaine asked me.

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'll just grab one of those luggage carts, it'll be fine."

"Ok baby."

"Baby?" My dad asked raising his eyebrow after Blaine walked away.

I blushed.

"Dude, I am so confused…wasn't your boyfriend like blonde and British before?" Finn asked.

"Different guy Finn, I'm not seeing him anymore."

"Oh…ok."

After a few minutes Blaine returned with a luggage cart filled to capacity.

"Let me guess those are mostly Kurt's." My dad said.

"Umm…this one is mine." Blaine said gesturing to the duffel bag he was carrying, "and all the rest are Kurt's."

"Kid, you are only staying for a week, you know that right?"

"I need options dad."

"You should see our closet, like 98% of it is his clothes." Blaine joked.

"_Our_ closet?" My dad asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh shit." Blaine muttered.

"Yes dad _our _closet, we share a room. We really didn't see the point of having two rooms in the same apartment so Blaine moved into my room."

"Right."

"And by the way, I totally cleared out room in the closet for you." I told Blaine.

"You did, which is why I get 2% of the closet."

"It's not my fault that the closet is so tiny!"

"Kurt, we could have a walk in closet and you'd still fill it."

"He'd probably fill two walk in closets." My dad added.

"Maybe we could convert my old room into a closet…" Blaine pondered.

"He'd still fill it up."

"True and Rachel would probably flip out."

"So…am I getting a decent sized closet or not?" I asked.

"You are the only person I know who would consider a whole room to be a 'decent sized closet' and if you can get Rachel to agree to it I will totally make it happen."

"Oh yay! I'm totally getting a decent sized closet!"

"So how you thinking about going about making it into a closet?" My dad asked Blaine.

"I'm thinking I can cut into the wall separating the two rooms, put in some French doors. That will be the hard part but then I'll just put up some shelves and racks, of course it will mean moving the dressers but if we moved Kurt's dresser into the closet it will be doable. Shouldn't take me more than a weekend, really."

"You can actually do that sort of thing?" I asked.

"I can, I worked construction for a summer."

"Damn baby, that's hot."

"Down boy." My dad told me.

"So are you going to dry wall off the old door?" My dad asked.

"I don't know…it might be nice for Kurt to have more than one entrance to it, you know so when he brings home his dry cleaning he doesn't have to go through the bedroom to put it away."

"Hmm…but if you do then there will be more wall space."

"True. I'll have to look at it and take some measurements when we get home, if Rachel agrees that is."

We got to the parking lot and my dad smiled at me and handed me keys.

"What?" I asked, he pointed over my shoulder and I turned around seeing my old Navigator. "My baby!" I exclaimed running up to it.

"What the hell? I thought I was your baby." Blaine said surprised.

"He's got a strange attachment to that car, don't take it personally." Carole said.

Blaine and Finn loaded the luggage into the back of the Navigator and then my dad and Carole got in one car while Blaine, Finn and I got in the Navigator.

"See you were worried for nothing, my dad likes you already."

"Oh yeah I made a great impression by shoving my tongue down your throat and then announcing we share a room." Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Pretty sure I shoved my tongue down your throat, plus we do share a room, I was never going to keep that from my dad."

"Dude, you totally got him with that whole closet talk." Finn said from the backseat.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked turning around.

"You believe him and not me?" I asked.

"He has no reason to try and make me feel better."

Finn nodded.

"Yeah…you into sports at all?" Finn asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Cool so talk him about that and try not to mention that you are having sex with his son and it'll be all good."

"Thanks man, what about your mom?"

"Oh just smile and say please and thank you and she'll be putty in your hand."

"Ok…I can do that."

"Don't worry though, as long as you make Kurt happy they'll like you…and from what Rachel tells me you make Kurt very happy…but no loud sex while you are here yeah?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you two talk about mine and Blaine's sex life." I exclaimed.

"Sorry, we talk about a lot and yeah…no holds barred."

"Really….so what's going on there?" I asked.

"She said you told her if we got back together you'd threaten with me with hurting my drums if I hurt her…."

"I did."

"It's time for you to make threats about my drums little bro…it's not official…but yeah, it's gonna happen."

"Good."

"She tells me everything ya know?"

"Ok."

"So I have to ask….are the two of you ok?"

"We're great." I said exchanging smiles with Blaine.

"Ok. Don't worry I won't tell mom or Burt."

"Thanks."


	36. Chapter 35

"Dad, there is no way Blaine is sleeping in the spare room!" I told my father when we got to the house.

"I'm not comfortable with my kid sharing a bed with someone I don't know." My dad replied.

"I share a bed with him every night so if he's sleeping in the spare room then so am I."

"Fine he can stay in your room."

"Thank you."

Blaine and I carried our bags upstairs to my room.

"He hates me." Blaine told me.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Maybe I should sleep in the spare room…maybe he'd like me better."

"He likes you just fine, all that would happen if you slept in the spare room is that neither one of us would get any sleep."

"True."

He finally took the time to look around my room.

"So this is where teenage Kurt laid his head."

"It is. Did you know this poor bed of mine has never seen any action?" I told him batting my eyelashes.

"We can't, you're parents are right down stairs."

"We could make out like a couple of teenagers…come on let's give my bed the high school experience it never got." I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

"You know I can't say no to you."

I kissed him again walking backwards as I did until I felt the back of my knees hit the bed. I fell backwards pulling him down on top of me so we were lying on my bed, our mouths still connected. He broke our kiss and then planted several small ones on my lips before moving and kissing my neck. I moved my hands down his back and grabbed his ass. He moved back up to my lips and we kissed each other like we would die if we didn't.

"Hey Kurt…" My dad said opening the door, Blaine scrambled to get off of me but unfortunately he misjudged the distance to the edge of the bed and fell off. I saw my dad biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"You ok baby?" I asked peering over the edge of the bed.

"I think I broke my ass."

"You did not break your ass." I told him before turning to my dad. "Did you want something dad?"

"Uh…yeah Carole's going grocery shopping and she wants you to go with her since we don't know if Blaine has any allergies or what not."

"Yeah ok...tell her we'll be right down."

"Actually kid, I was thinking Blaine could stay here with me…no need for us all to go."

Blaine sat up like a bolt looking terrified.

"Relax kid, I don't bite." My dad told him.

"You'll be fine baby I won't be long." I told Blaine as I left my room.

"Hey!" He said running after me. I turned around a bit confused before he kissed my cheek; I smiled against his lips as he pressed my second goodbye kiss there.

"I can't believe I almost left without my kisses."

"Me either."

"I'll see you soon."

"I love you…just remember that for when your dad murders me."

"I love you too and he's not going to murder you."

Carole and I left to head to the grocery store when she pulled into the Lima Bean coffee shop.

"I thought we were going out groceries." I told her confused.

"Oh we are sweetie but that won't take long so we're going to grab some coffee first and give our men some time to get to know one another."

"Please tell me dad isn't going to try and scare Blaine off."

"Is it possible for Blaine to be scared off?"

I shook my head.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

I grabbed us some coffees while Carole found us a table.

"Honey, your father and I are a little worried that you and Blaine are moving too fast. I mean we know the two of you were roommates before you got together but now you share a room…it all seems so sudden."

"I guess it is and if it were anyone else I would think they were insane…but for us it makes sense…we know…we're going to get married one day…not for a few years but it will happen and we figure if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together what's the point of skirting around it? Why not share a room, why not get started?"

"But how much do you really know about this boy?"

"I know all the important things…and everything else…well why can't I figure them out while sharing a bed with him?"

"This is an awkward question….but was he your first?"

"Yes."

"Do you think maybe that's why you feel so strongly about him?"

"No. I think the reason he was my first is because I feel so strongly about him…I always want to be one of those people who only …does _that_ with the person they want to spend the rest of their life with…and that's why Blaine was my first and not Adam."

"That's another thing, you used to always tell us how happy you and Adam were and then all of sudden he's gone and you are dating Blaine, did you dump Adam to be with Blaine?"

"No… I just told dad that Adam and I were happy so he wouldn't worry about me…but the truth is I was never happy with Adam and then I met Blaine and he listens to me and doesn't make fun of me for crying during movies…and he just makes me so happy and feel so loved."

"I'm glad to hear that but wouldn't that all be true is you guys took things a little slower?"

"Yes but why wait? Why not spend as much time together as possible, you know as well as I do that life is short and horrible things can happen so why should we put off being happy because other people think we are moving too fast?"

"I understand sweetie I just need to know that you are sure about this."

"I am and so is he."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Carole."

"We'd better go get those groceries and get home before your dad kills Blaine."

"Especially since I promised Blaine dad wouldn't kill him."

When we arrived home we found Blaine and my dad sitting on the couch drinking beer, Blaine seemed much more relaxed than he had since we got to Lima making me wonder what exactly happened.


	37. Chapter 36

This chapter is told from Blaine's point if view.

* * *

><p>"So kid where you from?" Kurt's dad asked me as we sat in the living room.<p>

"Westerville actually."

"Hmm…you and Kurt going to swing up there while you are here to see your folks?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My parents…they aren't accepting…my mom would be very upset that I'm still going through this 'phase' as she calls it and my dad would be very upset to see…well to see that I'm alive and clean."

Burt blinked at me a few times. "I see. Do you want a beer kid?"

"Sure."

He went into the kitchen and grabbed us some beers.

"What are your intentions towards my boy?"

"I'm going to marry him one day."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"You two engaged?"

"Not yet, neither of us is ready for that yet but we both know it's going to happen."

"Good to know that you two aren't rushing everything."

"I'm assuming this is about me and Kurt sharing a room."

"Can't say I'm too happy about that."

"With all due respect Mr. Hummel Kurt and I are very much in love and I understand that you think we are moving too fast but we are just moving at a pace that feels natural to us."

"You not pressuring him into anything?"

"Definitely not. I would never do that…besides nobody can pressure Kurt into anything ask Adam."

"That boy pressured Kurt into doing stuff?"

"He tried he didn't succeed. I didn't find out about it until after they broke up or…well to be honest I would have kicked the shit out of Adam."

He nodded.

"I never liked that Adam kid. Kurt never him brought him home you know? We only met him 'cause we went to New York to surprise Kurt…took us two whole days to figure out they were boyfriends but I figured maybe that's just how my kid was, maybe he wasn't the PDA type, of course after seeing that kiss between you two at the airport I realised that's not true."

"Sorry about that, it was just supposed to be a little peck…but we got lost in each other. We sometimes forget there are other people around, my brother calls it love blinders."

"My point is that you are the first boy Kurt has ever brought home and that tells me a lot about how he feels about you. I just need to know that you feel the same way."

"Mr. Hummel I love your son with every fiber of my being."

"You say that now but everything is new and easy, what happens when you two get into a fight? You gonna turn tail and run?"

"Actually we have already fought…it was a misunderstanding but it was pretty bad, we got past it, we always will. This is a real relationship, it isn't some fling or two kids playing house, we are both in this for the long haul. And I hope when the time comes you'll give me your blessing to ask Kurt to marry me."

"If he doesn't beat you to it."

"Nah, I've already told Kurt I want to be the one to propose."

"I can see you are serious about my boy and as long as you treat him right you and me we'll get along just fine, you break his heart though and I'll break your face."

"If I break his heart I'll give you the baseball bat."

"So you guys fight a lot?"

"No, but we have fought. It's part of being in a relationship especially when you spend as much time together as we do."

"So what was the fight about?"

"It was just a misunderstanding but things were said, feelings were hurt…we've agreed to make sure to we talk to each other instead of jumping to conclusions…it's fine now."

"Hmm…good, it's important to learn from these things."

I nodded.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"Right now I'm a bartender but I have an audition to sing at a coffee shop not far from our apartment. Kurt doesn't know about that yet though, he knows I was thinking about it but I figured I'd wait to see if I get it before I tell him. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"So you sing too?"

"I do; some of my friends and I have an acapella group we perform in clubs and restaurants sometimes."

"Is that what you want to do? Be a singer?"

"You know before I met Kurt I had never really thought about the future, but yeah I think that's what I'd like to do. But don't worry I have a trust fund from my grandparents so no matter what Kurt will be provided for, although Kurt has pretty already decided that money is earmarked for a house there's enough where I can dip into it from time to time if need be."

"You guys really talk about all that stuff? Marriage, a house, kids?"

"We do, I think Kurt has already picked out what nursing home we're going to live in when we are old men."

"My boy sure knows what he wants."

"He does and I thank my lucky stars every day that includes me."

"I wasn't sure about you, what with the eyeliner but you're growing on me, you can start calling me Burt. Want to see if there's a game on?"

"God yes, Kurt never wants to watch sports…I mean he tries…"

"But then he gets bored and starts reading a magazine."

Ok, so maybe Burt isn't going to kill me.


	38. Chapter 37

"What are you two watching?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Basketball." My dad replied.

"Come join us." Blaine said pulling me onto his lap.

"No! It's so boring!" I squirmed in Blaine's arms. "And look at their outfits! They're horrible!"

"They aren't that bad. You should see the baseball uniforms…stirrup pants."

"No! Ew!" I buried my head in Blaine's neck to try and block the image. "Why can't they at least wear something cute to play sports in?"

"I don't think fashion is their top priority."

"Those words make no sense to me."

"You boys going to yap through the whole game?" My dad asked.

"Sorry dad."

"Do you need any help putting away the groceries?" Blaine asked.

"Nope we have it covered."

Blaine loosened his grip on me so I could get up if I wanted but I stayed put.

"Something wrong with the rest of the couch?" My dad asked.

I sighed and got off of Blaine's lap but cuddled into his side my head on his shoulder. Blaine kissed the top of my head and brushed a piece of hair off of my forehead.

I saw my dad raise an eyebrow but he didn't say anything.

"I should see if Carole needs a hand in the kitchen." I said.

"I'll go; you spend some time with your dad." Blaine told me.

"He cooks?" My dad asked.

"Mmm…he does, it's nice we take turns cooking or sometimes we'll cook together."

"Good."

"He touched your hair."

"He touches my hair a lot…he even washes it for me."

"You can't wash your own hair?"

"I can but…we usually shower together…it's not a sex thing…it's just something we do anyways so he washes my hair and I wash his."

"Is this something that you're going to continue while you are here?"

"I'd prefer to but if it makes you uncomfortable I suppose we don't have to."

"Nah, it's fine…just no inappropriate behavior ok? I know you two are young and in love and you probably…do things…but just try to be discreet while you are here ok?"

"Don't worry dad, Blaine is so worried about you liking him I'm sure we won't do anything while we are here."

"Good. You are way more affectionate with him than you were with Adam."

"Yeah well I love Blaine."

"I can see that."

"You remember that talk I gave you when you were in high school?"

"The 'you matter' talk. Yeah I remember it's why I waited until I found the love of my life." I told my dad not feeling the need to tell him that I was kinda drunk the first time and it took me a while to realise how I felt about Blaine.

"Gotta say as your father I'm not happy to know you do _that _but I'm glad that since you are you aren't throwing yourself around."

"Have I ever told you how glad I am to have you as my dad? Not every guy has a dad as supportive as you or one who would give them the talk you gave me."

"I've always did what I thought was right. From what I understand Blaine's dad never told him he matters."

"His dad pretty much told him the opposite."

My dad shook his head. "That's just not right."

"It really isn't. I've been trying to fix it but he's had other people tell him similar things…it took him so long to believe he was worthy of my love, I'm still not sure if he fully believes it or not."

"That's a shame; he seems like a good kid."

"He is, he tries to hide it but he is."

"Is this you asking me to take it easy on him?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it kid, I like him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he makes you happy that's all that matters to me."

"Dinner's ready." Carole called from the kitchen.

We went into the kitchen.

"It smells good." My dad commented giving Carole a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thanks honey but I can't take the credit, its Blaine's recipe." She told him as we heard what sounded like a herd of elephants running down the stairs.

"Hey Princess."

"Noah! I didn't know you were here!" I said giving the formerly mohawked boy a hug.

Blaine cleared his throat.

"Noah this is my boyfriend Blaine, baby this is Noah he went to school with Finn and me."

"Call me Puck."

After we ate Puck, Finn, Blaine and I were in the kitchen talking while Finn and I did the dishes.

"So how did you guys meet?" Puck asked.

"We're roommates."

"Nice, why go out to get it when you can get it at home right? And even I've got to admit Kurt's a nice piece of ass." Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't talk about Kurt like that." Blaine told him I could hear anger in his voice.

"Hey, it's ok baby he didn't mean anything by it. He's just joking."

"Sorry man."

"And might I remind you that you have said a lot more about my ass." I told Blaine.

"I know but you know I don't see you a just a piece of ass."

"And neither does Puck…besides he's straight."

Puck nodded.

"I'm sorry Puck…I get a bit overprotected of Kurt."

"No worries man, I'm glad he has someone to look out for him."

"We look out for each other." I told Puck.

He nodded smiling.

"So are you dating anyone right now?"

"Nah, just playing the field …spreading the love around."

"Dude, you've got to find yourself someone to settle down with, it's so much better than playing the field, trust me." Blaine told him.

"I don't man, right now I get it on the regular I don't want to become one of those guys who only gets it once a week ya know?"

"I understand but I'm having waay more sex now than when I was playing the field and let me tell you I used to be a huge slut."

"Hey!" I smacked Blaine upside the head. "Don't call yourself that."

"Sorry…I used to sleep around a lot. Is that better?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Puck asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Huh, good to know."

"Way better sex too." Blaine added.

"Honey that's enough talk about our sex life." I told him.

"It's not like I'm talking about positions or anything."

"I know but stop."

"I would also like you to stop talking about your sex life." Finn spoke up causing us all to laugh.

"You can tell me more later." I heard Puck whisper to Blaine.

I gave Blaine a look letting him know not to even think about tell Puck more later.

"Sorry man but if I did I wouldn't be getting any for a really long time….and I can't risk that." Blaine told Puck.

"See that's why I don't settle down, one of my hook-ups gets mad at me I can just move on to the next but if he gets mad at you then you don't get any until he forgives you." Puck said.

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret my new friend: there's more to life than just sex."

"I know…but you can't get your heart broken if it's just sex."

"No but don't you end up feeling like shit after? Knowing they don't mean anything to you and you don't mean anything to them."

Puck shrugged but I could tell he just didn't want to admit that Blaine was right.

"When you find the right person you'll have no choice but to change your ways…you'll see … her, in your case…and all of a sudden you won't want anyone else." Blaine said smiling at me. I walked over and gave Blaine a small kiss.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Sexy."

I expected Puck to make fun of us but instead he was looking at us like it was the sweetest thing he ever saw.

"I should go; I promised my little bro I'd go hang out with him for a bit. It was good to see you Hummel and nice to meet you Blaine." Puck said.

After he left we joined my parents in the living room and decided to watch a movie, about halfway through the movie I felt myself begin to nod off in my half sleep state I heard my dad ask if they should wake me up but Blaine told him not to worry he take care of me before I felt his familiar arms slip around me and pick me up I snuggled into his neck as he carried me upstairs calling good night to my family as he walked.


	39. Chapter 38

The next morning I snuggled into Blaine's chest not wanting to wake up quite yet.

"Kurt?" I heard my dad knock on the door.

"You can come in dad." I answered not moving.

"Morning kid, I was just wondering if you wanted to come by the garage today, I know the guys would love to see you…and of course Blaine's welcome to come too."

"Go where?" Blaine asked waking up.

"My dad's shop."

"Ok."

"Alright then, you boys take a quick shower and I'll see you downstairs in ten."

"Does he know we shower together?" Blaine asked me after my dad left the room.

"Yeah…I sort of accidentally told him."

"You accidentally told him?'

"Yeah…he said something about you touching my hair and so I said that you touch my hair all the time…and then I mentioned you wash it for me…and yeah."

"That must have been awkward."

"It wasn't too bad actually."

"Is he ok with us showering together?"

"Not really…but he said as long as we don't have sex in the shower he won't complain."

Blaine nodded.

"By the way," I told Blaine as we stepped into the shower. "I'm taking you on that date tonight."

"Are you?"

"Yup."

"Such short notice…I don't know if I'm free, I might be washing my hair."

I grabbed the shampoo and put it in his hair.

"There now that's done."

"Hmm…I _suppose_ I can go out with you tonight."

"Well if it's such a hardship for you..."

"No no it's fine I'll just have to rearrange some stuff…"

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can just find someone else…"

"I don't like this game anymore."

"I was just joking baby; I could never even thinking of going out with anyone else." I kissed him until he smiled.

"Keep that up and we'll break your dad's rule."

"Mentioning my dad is a sure fire way to make sure I don't get hard."

"I _just_ won him over I don't want him to hate me again."

"He never hated you."

"Well he would if I defiled you in the shower."

I couldn't help but throw my head back in a laugh. We finished our shower and then went downstairs for a quick breakfast before heading to the shop. When we got there I slipped into my old coveralls while my dad went through the spare ones to see if he had any that would fit Blaine.

"These ones should do." My dad told Blaine handing him some coveralls. "You know anything about fixing cars?"

"My dad and I rebuilt a car one summer before I came out, I'm pretty sure he knew I was gay and was trying to make me straight."

"Alright then, you go change the oil on that one and Kurt, Tom has a Chev that's been giving him trouble...go give him a hand, yeah?"

We both nodded and went to work on the cars dad assigned us. I was worried that Blaine would be pissed that he was being put to work but I looked over and saw him smiling and talking to my dad as he worked.

I turned my attention back to Tom and the Chev so we could discuss what exactly was wrong with it.

By the time we were done with the car it was lunch time, so I offered to pick up some food for everyone. I looked around for Blaine and found his legs sticking out from under a car; I went over and tapped his foot. He pushed himself out from under the car.

"I'm going to go get us all some food." I told him.

"Ok." He sat up and gave me my kisses.

"By the way you look so hot covered in grease baby."

"Not nearly as hot as you do Sexy."

"Mmm…agree to disagree." I gave him another kiss before going to get the food.

He smiled and then pushed himself back under the car. When I came back with the sandwiches everyone washed their hands, knowing I wouldn't give them one until they had clean hands, and then we all sat down to eat.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I told Blaine.

"I am actually…there's something very satisfying about fixing a car."

"I hope you know that my dad's going to put you to work here every time we visit now."

"Fine by me…especially if I get to see you all covered in grease."

"Hey Loverboy, pass me a napkin." One of the guys, Jerry, said to Blaine who then handed Jerry a couple of napkins.

"Loverboy?" I asked.

"Yeah they started calling me that after you went to get the food."

"I'll get my dad to talk to them about it."

"Don't, they don't mean anything by it. I think they are trying to show their support."

"Ok, good."

We finished eating and then went back to work, we left before my dad did on our way out he stopped us.

"Good job today kid, next time you come visit there'll be coveralls with your name on them." My dad told Blaine.

"Yeah we'll have a nice patch that reads _Loverboy_." Tom piped up causing the whole garage to hoot and holler.

When we got back to the house Blaine and I took separate showers to get the grease off and to get ready for our date. I had considered brining my fuck me jeans but in the end I decided that would me to mean to do to Blaine as I knew we wouldn't be having sex with my family in the house. Blaine was getting ready in the downstairs bathroom while I got ready in the upstairs bathroom; we had decided it would be counterproductive to get ready together. I smiled as I walked downstairs seeing Blaine waiting for me.

"So where are we going?" he asked as we got into the Navigator.

"We are going to best date place in all of Lima."

"Which is?"

"Breadstix…oh and by the way the breadsticks kind of suck but they are unlimited…Santana used to fill her purse with them just because she could."

He laughed and shook his head.

We went inside the restaurant holding hands not thinking anything of it as no one in New York would care but we aren't in New York we were in Lima and people cared, people shot us dirty looks and I heard at least one homophobic word. I looked at Blaine and asked him if we should just leave.

"I'm not going to let these assholes ruin this for us, you wanted to come here for a date so we are going to have our date here. If they don't like it they can go fuck themselves."

"Blaine…" I started

"No Kurt, we have nothing to be ashamed of and we have just as much right to eat here as anyone else does."

"Ok."

"Ok…now what is good here?"

"I think you'd like the lasagna."

"The lasagna it is then."

We ate our food without any incidents in fact after a few minutes of just sitting and chatting with Blaine I began to relax again. We went back to the house and found my dad watching…I don't know…some sport…they're all pretty much the same…and Carole reading on the couch.

"Did you boys have a good night?" My dad asked.

"Yeah…it had a bit of a bumpy start but it turned out pretty well."

"Hmm….everything alright though?"

I nodded.

"Good."

"We're going up to our room and watch a movie." I told them.

"Riight."

"Oh my god dad, we are seriously just going to watch a movie."

When we got upstairs and got settled on the bed to watch a movie Blaine wrapped his arms around me.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight Sexy?"

"Hmm..do I?"

"You do, so fucking gorgeous. If we were home right now I'd have my cock buried so deep in your ass while you rode me."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Actually I changed my mind; if we were home right now I'd want _you_ to fuck _me_…we don't do that enough."

"I thought you preferred to top?"

"I always have…but I really love the feeling of your cock pounding into my ass."

"Well then as soon as we get home we are going to make that happen."

"You are going to have to do it at least twice because after going a week without sex I'm going to cum so fast the first time."

"Oh don't worry honey I have big plans for you and that ass of yours."

"Now who is trying to kill who?"

"I wish we didn't have to wait but we're just too loud to do it with my family around."

"We could try really hard to be quiet."

"We would fail."

He sighed. "It's true we would, we're just too good to be quiet. I meant it the other day you know; when I told Puck the sex was better with you than with any of the randoms."

"It's because you love me."

"That and because you are a sex god."

I laughed.

"_My_ sex god." He added.

"It's true no one else will ever get to experience how truly amazing I am in bed."

"I'd be sad for the rest of the world but I am way too happy for myself."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	40. Chapter 39

The rest of our trip seemed to fly by and before we knew it we were at the airport saying goodbye to my family. Carole gave us both a huge hug and kiss telling us to take care of each other and to call if we needed anything.

"I'll miss you kid." My dad told me.

"I'll miss you too dad."

"And Blaine…when the time comes you have my blessing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I'll be proud to be you father-in-law…although not for a while, ok?"

"Ok." Blaine replied; I could see he was getting choked up.

I hugged my dad and told him I love him and then Blaine and I were on our way.

"I told you my dad would like you." I gloated.

"Yes you did…I'm gonna hear about this for the rest of our lives aren't I? Every time we disagree on something you're going to be like 'Well I was right about my dad liking you and I'm right about this.' Aren't you? "

"Probably…I mean I _am_ right about almost everything so it would be so much easier if you just always agree with me."

"I disagree."

"Well I was right about my dad liking you and I'm right about this."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. After a short flight and what seemed like and endless taxi ride we were finally back at the loft. As soon as we were in our room I pushed Blaine onto the bed and straddled him. He gave me a look of surprise.

"I told you as soon as we got home and I meant it."

"Fuck Sexy." I leant down and kissed him before getting off of him.

"Get naked for me baby."

He took off his shirt and paused.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?"

"No baby, when you are done with yours you'll take off mine."

He quickly finished undressing and then reached forward to undo my pants, he paused before he actually touching them, he looked up at me and silently asked permission sensing the game I was playing. I smiled at him and nodded. Once he had me naked he took my clothes, folded them and placed them on top of my dresser.

"Lay on the bed and put your hands above your head." I told him, I grabbed one of my scarves and tied his hands together loosely so if he tried he could get out of it.

"Is this ok baby?" I asked softly.

He nodded.

"You are allowed to talk you know." I told him.

"I know."

"You'll tell me if you get uncomfortable right?"

"Right."

"Ok…don't cum until I tell you to."

He raised his eyebrows and let an amused smile play on his lips, I could tell he was enjoying this as much as I was.

I spread his legs bending his knees before grabbing the lube and very slowly began to tease his hole. He squirmed against my finger and tried to force it inside of him. I moved my finger away from his hole until he stopped moving then I added more lube and shoved two fingers inside of him without any warning.

"Holy shit!" He moaned.

I finger fucked him, making sure I hit his prostate each and every time.

"Fuck me Kurt!" He begged as I scissored my fingers.

"Ask nicely." I told him I added a third finger and slowed down my movements until the only thing that came out of his mouth was a steady stream of "please please please."

"Please what baby?"

"Please fuck me."

I lubed up my cock and very slowly began to enter him. I could see it was driving him crazy so when he was least expecting it I slammed the rest of the way in. I fucked him hard and fast for a while and then I would change pace and fuck him as slowly as I could making sure he never knew when I would fuck him fast or slow.

"Touch me Kurt please." He begged I smiled sweetly, causing him to groan before very lightly stroking his cock, enough to give him some relief but not enough to make him cum anytime soon. As I stroked him I fucked him hard, he bucked his hips up trying to make me stroke him faster so I stopped moving all together.

"Stay still." I told him.

"Kuurt." He whined.

"Stay still or I won't let you cum tonight."

"Fuck…I'll try."

I waited until he was perfectly still and then I began fucking him hard. I could see he was trying his hardest to lay still and take it so I rewarded him by jerking him off. I stopped alternating speed and just fucked him hard and fast the way he does with me hoping he enjoyed it as much as I did.

"So close." He gasped.

I released his cock and fucked him slowly until he nodded letting me know that he wasn't in danger of cumming anytime soon. I went back to alternating between fucking him fast and fucking him slow. He whimpered and I could tell he was trying not to cum instead of stopping or slowing down I fucked him faster, twisting my hand as I jerk him off in a manner that I knew drove him crazy. I felt his body tense underneath me and he bit his lip.

"Cum." I told him as soon as I did he relaxed and shot white streaks of cum all over his stomach, I fucked him faster until I was filling his ass up with my cum. I collapsed on top of him, keeping my cock inside of him.

"That was fantastic…but can you untie me now?"

I laughed as I untied his hands as soon as I did he brought his hands down and wrapped them around me.

"I love you so much baby, you know that right?"

"I do…it took me a while to realise it but yeah…I know you love me. I love you too."

We kissed.


	41. Epilogue

One year later

I tapped my foot as Blaine went outside to answer his phone once again, this had been happening a lot lately and when I asked him about it he told me the reception was better in the hallway…which is bullshit. I knew he wasn't cheating on me, I knew he wouldn't do that but something was up and I hated the fact he was keeping it from me. He came back into the loft looking anxious.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked.

"Hmmm…oh it was Wes."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…just nervous for the Warbler's gig tonight."

"Since when do you get nervous for a gig?"

He shrugged.

"Ok Blaine, I know you are hiding something from me…just tell me…are you breaking up with me?"

"What?"

"Are you breaking up with me? Is that why you are being so secretive and are always on the phone with Cooper & Wes? Are you trying to arrange a new place to live?"

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"Then what is going on? Oh god! Are you sick? Is it cancer? Oh god! Don't worry baby we'll get through it together."

"I'm not sick."

"You don't have cancer?"

"I don't have cancer."

"Then what the fuck Blaine? What are you keeping from me?"

"I'm not breaking up with you…I'm proposing."

"What?"

"I'm proposing to you …well not right now…but tonight…"

"At the Warbler's gig?" I asked wrinkling my brow.

"There is no Warbler's gig it's a party with all our friends and your family…"

"_Our _family."

"Our family, I was going to propose to you in front of everyone we love and then instant engagement party and I got us a hotel room for tonight so we could celebrate without any interruptions."

"Yes!...I mean you're still going to propose right? I didn't ruin it?"

"Nothing you can do can make me not want to marry you."

"Good because I love you too much to ever let you go."

"I love you too…you know what? Change of plan."

"Change of plan?" I asked confused.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a black ring box, he opened it up and revealed a platinum ring with a single diamond, it was classic and beautiful.

"Yes!"

He stood up and kissed me. "Let me actually ask ok?"

I nodded.

"I can't wait any longer. I have been waiting for this moment since the first time I saw you. I love you Kurt and I always will, you are my soul mate, my other half and you made me a better person. I can't wait to be your husband, will you marry me?" He asked tearing up.

"Yes!"

He slipped the ring on my finger and then stood up and kissed me. We broke apart and wiped the tears from each other's eyes laughing.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I ruined your plan."

"This was better."

We stood in the kitchen where we first met holding each other and kissing. After a few minutes we broke apart and I held my hand out to look at my ring.

"Do you like it? If not I can…well I can't return it because I got it inscribed…but I can get you a different one."

"I love it, what did you get inscribed with?"

"I will love you forever."

I felt tears building in my eyes as I kissed him again.

"There's a matching wedding band too."

"You don't have a ring; we need to get you a ring too."

"Umm….I thought it would be really cool if we had the same ring so I kind of bought myself one too…but if you want to pick me out a ring we can do that instead mine's not inscribed so we can return it."

"I like the idea of us having the same ring…where is it? Go get it."

He let go of me for a second and then went into Finn and Rachel's room returning a few seconds later with another black box.

"It was in Finn and Rachel's room?"

"I couldn't chance you finding it."

I nodded taking the box. I opened it and took out his ring.

"I'll have to get it inscribed later." I told him taking it out before sliding it on his finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"We should go; we have a whole rented club full of our family and friends waiting to celebrate with us."

"They can wait a few more minutes." I told him kissing him.


End file.
